Changing The Past: For better or Worse
by Sidheag
Summary: *Chapter 13 is up!* Look inside for a more detailed summary, but it's mostly about Sakura and Li. (yes I'm using the english names!!)
1. Going back in time

Hey Guys!! I'm back! See, I told you I would be, would I lie to you? Is this the face of a lier...ok so what if I lie sometimes, I didn't this time though... ok so what if this isn't a story.. yeah you're right, it is. Sorry about how I'm acting (if you call this acting) but I had a coffee candy and I'm kinda hyper right now. Ok, this story is going to have a lot of songs in here. And it might not be that easy to follow. If you think it's confusing at some parts, tell me in your review (or flame) and I'll tell you in a simpler way. I know that this is a really lame title, but I'm not done the story so I couldn't name it. (I usually name it after it's done) so.enjoy the story!!  
  
sakura-chan  
  
P.S. I am going to use the English names because it's just to hard to keep putting -chan and -kun and everything and I also watch the English version so it's just a lot easier for me. If you have any objections about this, please feel free to say so. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
Changing The Past: For better or worse Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Sakura!!" a voice said as 14 year old Sakura Avalon walked into her grade nine homeroom which was math. (AN. *shudders* I hate math, it's my homeroom too!!)  
  
"Hi Madison...what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura said as she sat down beside her best friend, Madison Taylor.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that look who's behind you." Madison said with a smile.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw her older brother Tori standing in the doorway of the classroom holding a paper bag. "Sakura, you forgot this. I've been calling your name ever since you left the house and I've been trying to catch up to you. Geez, you're fast when you're on your rollerblades." Tori handed Sakura her lunch and turned around, only to see Li standing in his way.  
  
"YOU!!" both said in unison.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tori said, wrapping his hand around Li's neck.  
  
"I go to this school. It's law that kids have to go to school. I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were THIS stupid!" Li challenged as Tori's grip arouns his neck tightened.  
  
Tori gave Li a glare that could kill. But to his surprise, Li smiled. "Ok, now I know for sure that you're stupid." He said. Li grabbed Tori's free hand as he did a flip, causing Tori's arm to turn around in it's socket, breaking.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Tori howled in pain. He let go of Li and held his arm. "You son of a.."  
  
"Tori!! Are you ok? Is it broken?" Sakura exclaimed before Tori could finish his profanity.  
  
"Does it look like I'm ok? That s.o.b broke my arm!" Tori growled.  
  
"Oh come on. I wouldn't go as far as saying it's broken, I didn't flip the right way so the worst that could've happened is that your arm is twisted or your arm came out of it's socket. Nothing major. The pain should go away in about 10 minutes. Consider your brother lucky Avalon." Li said matter-of- factly and sat down in his usual seat behind Sakura.  
  
Tori gave Li another glare and stormed out of the classroom.  
  
Sakura went over to Li and slapped him in the face. She slapped him with so much force that his head turned sideways quickly.  
  
"Mind telling me what that was for?" LI said coolly. Sure she slapped him hard, but he had been through worse during his martial arts training.  
  
"You've done some really cruel things Li Showron, but that was just down right cold! How could you do something like that without thinking of what it would cause the other person to feel?" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"I said it wasn't broken. And it shouldn't have hurt that much for him to yell."  
  
"Here's a bit of a newsflash Li, not all of us have been in martial arts ever since we were born! Not all of us are as cold, heartless, numb and emotionless as you are!"  
  
After all of Sakura's rants about being so cold and cruel had LI ever thought about what she said. It hadn't even fazed him, but for some reason, this time, he knew she was right. Li bowed his head in genuine shame. "I'm..sorry Sakura. You're right, not everyone has been through what I've been through. Not everyone is as cold as me. But you're wrong about me being emotionless. I wouldn't be able to hate if I was. That's beside the point. I am sorry, about what I did to your brother. There was no reason why I couldn't just talked to him." And with that, Li turned away and started getting out his math homework.  
  
Sakura looked at him in awe, and then guilt. "Li, it's ok. Anyways, he was strangling you. He had no right to do that. But, thank you Li for apologizing. Maybe your not as heartless as I thought you were in the first place."  
  
"Well I wouldn't go that far Sakura." Li joked and to Sakura's amazement, he smiled one of his genuinely rare smile that made her melt in her chair.  
  
Sakura smiled weakly and turned around quickly so LI wouldn't see her blushing.  
  
  
  
After school...  
  
"It's my Card! So you can just back off Avalon!" Li yelled as Sakura came flying with the Fly Card.(AN: They already had the final judgement, and they know that Eli is Clow Reed, but I have no idea what kind of card they were after. Just use your imagination ^_~)  
  
"I was the one chosen by Clow Reed, so I'M the one that should get it!" Sakura argued as she landed.  
  
"Well I was chosen by blood, so like I said before, back off!" Li challenged.  
  
By the end of the night, Li and Sakura had left each other with bad impressions of the other and Li had gotten the card.
    
    _Give me time to reason,_
    
    _give__ me time to think it through._
    
    _Passing through the season,_
    
    _where__ I cheated you._
    
    _I will always have a cross to wear,_
    
    _but__ the bolt reminds me I was there._
    
    _So give me strength,_
    
    _to__ face this test of mine._
    
    _If only I could turn back time,_
    
    _If only I had saved what I still had._
    
    _If only I could turn back time,_
    
    _I would stay for the night... for the night._
    
    _Claim your right to science,_
    
    _Claim your right to see the truth._
    
    _Though my pangs of conscience,_
    
    _Will drill a hole in you.___
    
    _I've seen it coming like a thief in the night,_
    
    _I've seen it coming from the flesh of your light._
    
    _So give me strength,_
    
    _to__ face this test of mine._
    
    _If only I could turn back time,_
    
    _if__ only I had saved what I still had._
    
    _if__ only I could turn back time,_
    
    _I would stay._
    
    _The bolt reminds me I was there_
    
    _the__ bolt reminds me I was there_

  
  
'Why am I always like that to her?' Li thought as he laid on his bed holding the newly sealed card in his hand. 'If only there was a way to change the past. I can't use the return card because that's Sakura's now.' Then Li got an idea. "Eli!" He said aloud.  
  
"You rang?" Eli's head popped up out of nowhere like the Cheshire cat in Alice and Wonderland.  
  
"What are you doing here Eli.wait, don't go. I have a question." Li said startled.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, you want me to send you to the past so you can change things between you and Sakura. And you want me to put in a substitute here so no-one will notice you're gone. Did I guess correctly, because that was just a wild guess." Eli smirked.  
  
"Can you?" Li asked. He knew that Eli had listened to his thoughts so he wasn't surprised that he knew his plan.  
  
"Yes I can, but I'd have to go with you. But don't worry, I'll be invisible, except to you that is."  
  
"Let do it." Li braced himself as Eli took Li and himself to the day that Li had arrived to Reedington Elementary.  
  
"Today class, we will be joined by a transfer student from Hong Kong, his name is Li Showron. You may come in now Li." Mr. Terada said.  
  
Li walked in and looked out to the class. 'There she is. Sitting in the same spot she's always been in.' he thought to himself.  
  
"You may sit behind Sakura Avalon. Sakura, please stand up." Mr. Terada said.  
  
Sakura stood up as Li walked towards her and smiled at him. "Hello Li." She smiled.  
  
Li, knowing that he was here to change things replied, "Hello Sakura, I guess I'm gonna be sitting behind you for the rest of the year right?" Li also hesitantly smiled.  
  
Sakura felt her face go red and her knees weak as he smiled at her. She couldn't talk so she nodded and sat in her seat.  
  
'So far, so good.' Li thought to himself and sat down behind Sakura.  
  
  
  
AN: So how is my 3rd story.or second if you count the first and sequel as one story..well...ok whatever. I know this chapter was short, but I couldn't keep it from you guys any longer. Please review or flame. Yes I do accept flames and anonomous reviews/flames. Ok well, until next time, ja ne! 


	2. Changing the past

Hey guys, sorry I took so long to get this up.but I haven't really been motivated. I got like almost NO REVIEWS!!!!!!! Why is that? Is my story not good enough for you to review??? Anywayz, if I don't get up to 15 reviews, I'm going to erase this story and not update it or write EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!! Ok???? So now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
Changing The Past: For better or worse  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Recess...  
  
  
  
"You're Sakura right?" Li asked after he pulled her away from her friends.  
  
"Yeah." She answered hesitantly.  
  
"I know you have them." He answered trying not to sound threatening.  
  
"Have what? I don't know what you're talking about Li."  
  
"The Clow Cards. You don't have to play stupid. I know about them too, I'm Clow Reed's descendant. Me and my whole family have magical powers and I was sent here to help you capture them Sakura. You don't have to be afraid of me." Li hoped that his plan would work.  
  
Sakura thought for a minute and thought to herself, 'Can I really trust him? Maybe I should ask Kero about him when I get home. But for now..' "Ok. I'll let you help me. And besides, I could use someone that knows what he's doing on my side." Sakura gave Li one of her trademark smiles and skipped back to her other friends.  
  
Li watched as the emerald eyed girl skipped away. 'That went well.'  
  
"You're Li right?" a voice from behind Li said.  
  
Li turned around to be greeted by Zachary. "Yeah. And you're Zachary. Chelsea told me not to talk to you because you lie too much." Li said with a smile. 'Oh this is going to be good.'  
  
"I don't lie!!! Why would I do such a thing. Hey, did you know that the wheel was invented by the Chinese in the year 1200??" Zachary said with an elfish grin.  
  
"ZACHARY, STOP TELLING LIES!!!! WE CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW!!!" Chelsea yelled from across the yard.  
  
Li burst out into laughter while saying, "You think it was invented in 1200??" Li stopped laughing and put on a serious face and finished, "The Chinese invented the wheel in 210." And with that, Li walked away with a smug grin on his face.  
  
Everyone looked at Nikki, as she lifted her head from a book and said, "He's right." And with that, all of the girls started to squeal.  
  
Li walked behind a tree and smiled to himself. 'They have no idea what's gonna happen next.'  
  
"Hi Li!!" Sakura popped up infront of him with a huge smile.  
  
"AHHHHH!!! What the hell was that for?" 'This is not how it went last time, but then again, she was scared of me so.'  
  
"Me and my friend Madison, she's the one that sits beside me in class, well, we were wondering if you wanted to be in our group for drama. We heard that you didn't have a group yet, and that you were a pretty good actor so." but she was cut off by LI answering.  
  
"Yeah, sure. But only on one condition." Li said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"And that is?" Sakura asked with a look.  
  
"We are NOT going to do the play 'Sleeping Beauty'. There's absolutely no way in hell I'm going to perform in that play." (AN: for the ppl that watch the English version, you should be laughing your head off at this ^_~)  
  
"Ok ok!! You don't have to bite my head off. We were thinking of...well writing our own. Is that ok?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. But just to let you know, I am the worst at writing manuscripts." Li said with a smile.  
  
Li's Apartment...  
  
"Eli, you can come out." Li said as he put his backpack down on his bed.  
  
"Do you want to go back now?" came Eli's voice as he appeared infront of him.  
  
"Yeah, I want to see what I did."  
  
Eli and Li went back to the.ummm..well the time they came from, but changed.  
  
"LI!!!!!! Are you listening to me?" came Sakura's voice.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm listening to you. Now continue." He said.  
  
"Ok...so you'll pick me up at 7:00?" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"For...?"  
  
"Our date? Remember? The movies?" Sakura replied suspiciously.  
  
"Oh.yeah.right. Um, how about 7:00?" Li said nervously.  
  
"Ok, bye. Oh and Tori wants me to be home before 11:00 ok?" Sakura replied back in her usual cheerful tone.  
  
"You mean that he knows we're going out?"  
  
"Of course! Are you ok Li?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. I'll talk to you later ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok bye Li." Sakura went up to Li, quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Madison to go home.  
  
Li stood where he was, staring after Sakura. 'Did that just really happen?' He asked in his head.  
  
"Yep. You and Sakura are a couple. Do you want to know what's been going on the past two years?" Eli said as he walked up from behind Li.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"Well, since you were so nice to Sakura, Tori has nothing against you and Sakura found you sweet and charming. Heh heh heh, I quoted her. Oh and she's not the card mistress yet so don't bring anything about the final judgement up or anything ok?" Eli said in Clow Reed's voice.  
  
"Alright. But what am I supposed to do about tonight?"  
  
"Go to the movies?" Eli said simply as he walked away and disappeared.  
  
"Ok then. WHAT?!?!?"  
  
That night after the movie......  
  
  
  
"I had a great time tonight Li." Sakura said as she wrapped her arm around his.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Uh Sakura? There's something you should know." Li said as they walked into King Penguin Park and sat down on a park bench.  
  
"What is it? Is there someone else or..."  
  
"No. It's nothing like that. I'm not who you think I am." Li said as he tried to figure out a way to tell her without telling her about Eli and his second identity.  
  
"What do you mean? You are Li Showron aren't you?" Sakura asked with a confused tone.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you don't freak out and you have to believe me when I tell you ok?"  
  
"Umm...ok, I promise." Sakura said as she played with Li's hand.  
  
"Eli, the new transfer student is the reincarnated Clow Reed. And, ok this is the part where you really have to believe me. I came from two years in the future. I asked Eli to send me back to when we first met so I could change how things were between us. Because instead of me offering my help when I first met you, I beat you up. That's why I didn't know that we were going out or anything." Li said in the simplest way he could.  
  
But to his surprise, Sakura started laughing like there was no tomorrow. "That's good Li..that's a good joke. Why would you lie to me about who you are and remembering about our date tonight?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to lie or keep this from you. That's why I felt that I should tell you tonight." Li said looking down at the ground.  
  
"I thought I was going out with Li Showron, but I guess tonight I was going out with a lier that doesn't care about anyone else!" Sakura shouted angrily, letting to of Li's hand.  
  
"If I didn't care about anyone else I wouldn't be with you right now would I?" Li replied just as loud.  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't be here right now should you?"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be together then should we?"  
  
"I guess not!" And with that Sakura stormed away.  
  
And again, Li just stood there staring after Sakura. 'What the hell have I done?'  
  
AN: Hey guys! I'm trying to make these longer. Ok, shameless plug, if you guys like Harry Potter, read this story: Everything Is Not What It Appears To Be by Slytherin Child. Ok guys, ja ne!!  
  
~sakura-chan 


	3. A nonbeleiver

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~  
  
  
  
Changing The Past : For Better Or Worse  
  
Author's Note: I appreciate everyone that's reviewed my stories in the past, but I think this might be my last story I write. I don't want to stop, but I don't have a lot of motivation and it seems to me that people just don't care. But fortunately for the people that like me stories, this one is far from over!! So keep those reviews coming!! ^_~  
  
Summary of last chapter:  
  
"Eli, the new transfer student is the reincarnated Clow Reed. And, ok this is the part where you really have to believe me. I came from two years in the future. I asked Eli to send me back to when we first met so I could change how things were between us. Because instead of me offering my help when I first met you, I beat you up. That's why I didn't know that we were going out or anything." Li said in the simplest way he could.  
  
But to his surprise, Sakura started laughing like there was no tomorrow. "That's good Li..that's a good joke. Why would you lie to me about who you are and remembering about our date tonight?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to lie or keep this from you. That's why I felt that I should tell you tonight." Li said looking down at the ground.  
  
"I thought I was going out with Li Showron, but I guess tonight I was going out with a lier that doesn't care about anyone else!" Sakura shouted angrily, letting to of Li's hand.  
  
"If I didn't care about anyone else I wouldn't be with you right now would I?" Li replied just as loud.  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't be here right now should you?"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be together then should we?"  
  
"I guess not!" And with that Sakura stormed away.  
  
And again, Li just stood there staring after Sakura. 'What the hell have I done?'  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Sakura ran until she found herself infronr of Eli's house. She was about to go knock on the door, Eli walked out the front door, like he was expecting her and walked up to her.  
  
"Li told you didn't he?" Eli said knowingly.  
  
"Who are you? Are you Eli Moon or Clow Reed?" Sakura said fearfully.  
  
"Techincally, I'm both. I am the reincarnated Clow Reed, so he lives inside of me. But I was born Eli Moon. Does that answer your question Sakura Avalon, Mistress of the Cards?" Eli smirked.  
  
"I guess, but what was so bad about the relationship between Li and myself?" Sakura pondered outloud.  
  
"Would you like to see? I can show you, if you want." Eli said as he opened a time portal.  
  
"I guess. Here goes nothing." Sakura said as she followed Eli into the portal.  
  
"HEY AVALON! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Sakura looked around her and saw that she had landed on the soccer field. She looked more and saw that Li and a soccer ball were coming right at her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she ducked just as the soccer ball soared over her head.  
  
"I told you to move out of the way but noooooooooo you just had to stay there and risk getting trampled and maybe knocked unconscious." Li said as he walked away to get the soccer ball.  
  
'Here goes nothing.' Sakura said to herself as she stood up. "HEY LI!! HONEY!!! I THINK THAT YOU'RE THE WORST SOCCER PLAYER!!!" Sakura yelled and then ran away into the bushes.  
  
"That's it!" Li ran after Sakura and into the portal without thinking.  
  
Li looked around (AN: ok I'm gonna call the person that just followed Sakura Showron to avoid confusion ok) "Where am I? Sakura you did this didn't you?" Showron stood up quickly and glared at her as Li walked up behind him.  
  
"Oh my god! Sakura you didn't!" Li said as he saw Showron.  
  
"I wanted to see what the big deal was!" Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ok, how did I get here and why am I looking at me?" Showron said with a confused tone.  
  
"I brought you from the past because I wanted to see why Li wanted to change our relationship." Sakura explained.  
  
"We didn't have a relationship, friends or coiple!" Showron shouted.  
  
"A team is a type of relationship. We made a great one, helping each other out with the cards. I had fun. Apparently, that's only because Li saved our friendship." Sakura said looking directly at Li. (Not Showron)  
  
"Whatever." Showron said and ran away to his house. Or Li's house, they're the same people so he went to the house they live in.  
  
  
  
AN: So what did you ppl think about this chappie? I know it was short but still. My next chapter will be up really soon..like right now. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks a lot guys! Until next time! Ja ja! 


	4. An unexpected guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise. Like the one by A-Teens. (Originally performed by Elvis)**  
  
**Summary: **Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~  
  
  
  
**Changing The Past : For Better Or Worse**  
  
**Author's Note: Ok, so is my story not good enough to review or something? I mean for this entire story I have like only 6 or something reviews!!!!!**  
  
**Summary for the last chapter:** Sakura brought the Li back that acted cold- hearted towards Sakura. (For everyone's sake I'm calling him Showron) And Sakura finally believes Li when he says that he went back in time to change their relationship.  
  
  


**Chapter 4**  
  
After Showron raced to his house (or Li's house..whatever. They're the same people...well not really because they act completely different. Now I'm just confusing myself. ^_~) Sakura, Madison, Eli and Li followed him.  
  
"Why do you think he ran away from us like that?" Sakura asked. You can't blame her anyways because she doesn't know what the old Li felt and acted like.  
  
"I don't think, I know." Li answered. "He runs away from what he doesn't want to believe and things that doesn't make sense to him."  
  
Sakura looked at him with bewilderment. "How do you know that for sure Li? Oh wait, you were him.are him.er.um.you know what I mean right Li?"  
  
Li softly chuckled and replied, "Yeah, I know you're trying to tell me you're dense. But you didn't have to tell me that, I figured that out all by myself." Li stated proudly as Eli and Madison clapped as if Li had accomplished a major task.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny..HEY! I am NOT dense. I'm just a bit slow." Sakura pouted.  
  
"Uh Sakura? They mean the same thing." Madison corrected.  
  
"You silly, little thing." Eli said sadly as if he pitied Sakura.  
  
By that time, they had arrived to Li's house and they were about to open the door when they heard yelling coming from inside. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT?? AND WITH SAKURA AVALON??"  
  
"I take it Wei told Showron about our date tonight huh." Sakura said to Li.  
  
"Yeah. Wow, for once you guessed right." Li smiled.  
  
"What's today, 'make-fun-of-Sakura day? Holy shit." Sakura said as she walked inside.  
  
Showron looked over to the door as he heard it open. "NO!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TODAY!!" he screamed.  
  
"Hey, back off. I live here too and these are my friends so they have every right to be here. And if you have a problem with that, then you can kiss my ass." Li smirked.  
  
"Whatever." Showron said as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Wei, Madison, would you care to join me?" Eli said, motioning towards the kitchen.  
  
"I don't want to talk to..oh...ok. Yeah sure. Be right back guys." Madison said getting the hint from Eli.  
  
As Eli and Madison walked into the kitchen where Wei was, Li made the first move. "Hey Sakura, I heard around the school that there's going to be a winter ball." He said as he looked at the floor.  
  
  
  
**`~`~`~`~`Meanwhile in the kitchen`~`~`~`~`**  
  
"You know you have to send the other Li back to his own time right? If he stays here, it will cause everyone misery, and I won't be able to cook!" Wei complained to Eli and Madison.  
  
"I guess you're right. We don't want him to get too scared. We better go tell Sakura and Li." Eli said walking back out to the front room.  
  
  
  
  
  
**`~`~`~`~`Meanwhile in the front room`~`~`~`~`**  
  
"Yeah, Chelsea told me about it. It sounded like it'd be fun to go to." Sakura said as she looked around. 'Wow. He has some really cool looking stuff in his house.' She said to herself.  
  
"I was wondering.um. I was wondering I....if you w..wanted to *deep breath* go with me." Li finally managed to spit out.  
  
Sakura looked at Li and smiled. "I'd love to Li. If it's as fun as Chelsea said it would be, it's going to be even more fun with you."  
  
Li smiled his genuinely rare smile at Sakura as he gently took her hand in his.  
  
"Oh my god. I can't believe how boring cooking was! I always thought it was fun!" came Madison's voice as she and Eli walked back into the front room where Sakura and Li were.  
  
"Are you guys finished talking with Wei?" Li laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah. I mean, he VOLUNTARILY talked about cooking. Holy crap Li! How can you put up with it?" Eli said.  
  
"He serves me remember. Whatever I don't want to put up with, he takes care of it. Heh, I guess I'm lucky huh?" Li smirked smart-alecky.  
  
"I WAS NOT TALKING ABOUT COOKING YOU LITTLE LIER!!!" came Wei's voice from the kitchen along with a pot which hit Eli on the head.  
  
"Ow." He replied simply as he fell to the ground.  
  
The other three looked down at the fallen Eli and blinked. "Anyways. Li, we have to send Showron soon before he gets even more out of control." Madison said as she forgot about the injured Eli lying sprawled on the floor.  
  
"When Eli wakes up, send him over tomorrow morning ok? It's the weekend tomorrow so no-one will notice that there's two of me. You guys better go now. I think Wei's trying to kill the refrigerator." Li said as he heard Wei yell, "I will kill you my pretty, and your little freezer too..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"That's just messed up. Ok, see ya later Li." Sakura said as she helped Madison carry Eli out of Li's house.  
  
  
  
  
**  
`~`~`~`~`~`The next day`~`~`~`~`~`**  
  
  
  
Li was training with Wei when the doorbell rang. Li answered it, but since he was training, he had his shirt off (AN: My god, can you imagine what he'd look like? *drool*) and forgot to put it on when he answered the door. (AN: I'd like to be the person at the door.*sniff*.ok I'm done for a while with the AN's) "Hey Eli." He answered.  
  
"Li, would you put some clothes on? ....Sakura's here isn't she? I'll come back when you're not 'busy'..heh heh." Eli smirked.  
  
"Oh god Eli! You're sick! I was training! Geez. Come in." Li let Eli in as Showron came down from his room. (He slept in a guest bedroom that night)  
  
Li glared at Showron as he got his shirt and put it on, not realizing that both Li's were wearing the same shirts. "So you're sure that this'll work Eli?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it?" Eli said as he opened a 'time portal' not looking at Li.  
  
"Ok Showron, go in. Be gone! Go back to being your old, evil self." Eli said as he pushed Li.I mean Showron into the portal. (AN: the mistake I made is a hint for something that happens later.)  
  
There was a bright light as Showron was pulled into the portal.  
  
"Well now that's been taken care of, have you found out when the winter ball is Li?" Eli said as he wiped his hands off dramatically.  
  
"Why would I care about a stupid..." He stopped himself and he said to himself, 'He doesn't know it's me. Maybe I should see what's so good about being, well, good.' "Oh, uh. No, not yet. Do you think Madison would know? Isn't she decorating it or something?" Li said, and he reluctantly smiled to make it more effective.  
  
"Yeah, I think she said something about decorating it. I can ask her for you. Anyways, are you going to get back together with Sakura? I mean, when she came to me asking for the truth about you, she was in tears. And she cried even harder when she found out that she broke up with you for no reason. It's really sad. So are you going to?" Eli said sadly, but with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.  
  
'Wait a minute, I went out with Sakura? I must be really nice. Either that or out of my mind.' He said to himself. "Maybe at the dance thingie but I'm not sure, maybe we're better off as friends. The friendship we have is too special to me to break over a little fight we might've had when we were going out. Like, if we went out again and had a fight, we wouldn't be friends. But if we kept it simple, we could work it out faster than if we were a couple. Do you know what I'm talking about here Eli?" Li said in his most sincere tone.  
  
"I guess. But you should ask Sakura what she wants." Eli said as he put his jacket on and opened the front door and started to walk out when he turned around and finished. "I'll talk to Madison for you to see when the dance is ok?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. See you later Eli. Say hi to Madison for me." Li said as he closed the door quietly behind Eli. 'A date with Sakura Avalon? I must be out of my mind!' he thought to himself as he walked up to his bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
**`~`~`~`~`The night of the Winter Ball`~`~`~`~`**  
  
**Sakura's House**  
  
"Are you sure I look alright Madison? Do you think Li will want to get back together with me?" Sakura said as Madison stood Sakura in front of the mirror and fixed Sakura's dress a little before Li came to pick Sakura up to go to the Winter Ball. Sakura's dress was a sweet taffy colour. It was a strapless dress that was like Madison's, but a different colour.(AN: I just went to a paint store and saw a really pretty pink. ^_^;;; oh and to see that colour go to this web site: [www.geocities.com/sakura_tenshi111588/changingthepast.html][1]  )  
  
"He'll be dieing to get back together with you Sakura. Trust me! A guy like that only comes once in a lifetime, grab him while you can! And the same goes for him. Sakura, if you two are really meant for each other, then you'll be together." Madison said as she finished her adjustments.  
  
  
  
**Li's House**  
  
"Now Li, don't worry. Don't be nervous when you ask her. She'll be dieing to be with you again. Trust me! I girl like her only comes once in a lifetime so grab her while you can! And the same for her. Li, if you two are really meant for each other, then you'll be together." Eli said as he straightened Li's tie.  
  
Li looked into the mirror and said to himself, 'I have to tell him.' Li turned to face Eli, looked him in the eyes and said, "Eli, when you pushed the other Li in the time portal thinie, um. Well, you didn't exactly push in the person you were supposed to. I'm Showron." Showron looked at his feet on shame for not telling him sooner.  
  
"WHAT????" Eli yelled so loud the whole house shook. "So you're telling me that you knew you had a date with Sakura and didn't say anything and you didn't resist?" Eli said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah well, I guess I didn't want to hurt her. And anyways, who said I wasn't going to stand her up?" Li said with just as big a smirk as Eli had got wiped off his face.  
  
"You wouldn't dare stand her up! Would you?" Eli said hopefully.  
  
Li thought for a minute, about the look on Sakura's face when she looked at Li, the way she smiled at him, they way she talked to him.  
  
_Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows  
  
To the sea  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love With you  
  
Like a river flows  
  
To the sea  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
  
Fallin' in love with you  
  
Like a river flows  
  
That's the way it goes cause I can't help  
  
Fallin' in love with you  
  
Like a river flows I just can't help myself  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
I can't help falling in love with you  
  
I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Fallin' in love with you  
  
_"I guess not. But if anyone asks, I'm only going for the food." He smiled as he walked out the door to pick up Sakura with Eli close behind.  
  
  
  
**Sakura's House**  
  
Ding Dong! Tori opened the door to show Showron and Eli holding flowers for their dates. (Eli's going with Madison) "Hey guys! Come in. They'll be right down. You know how long girls take to get ready. Heh heh." Tori said as he let the two in the house.  
  
A couple minutes later Madison came down wearing a purple lace (see the link above to see the colour: purple lace) strapless dress that hugged her body slightly and flowed down past her ankles. She smiled at Eli. "Hey Eli." She went over to him, gave him a hug and kissed him quickly on the cheek.  
  
"I need to talk to you in private about Sakura and..um...Li." Eli whispered in her ear and led her into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
**In The Kitchen**  
  
"When I sent back Showron, I accidentally sent back Li. He just told me." Eli said as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Madison said as she sat down from the shock.  
  
Eli sadly shook his head in reply.  
  
"But why is he here? He's still going out tonight with Sakura even though he's supposed to hate her?" Madison said.  
  
"He said he didn't want to hurt her. But ya know what? I think he's starting to fall for her. I guess Sakura has a way with that guy huh?" Eli smiled as Madison walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, then on the nose. And Eli, being the impatient person he is, put his lips over Madison's, relishing the fullness of her lips.  
  
Madison pulled away first. She looked at Eli in the eyes as they stood with their arms around each other. "We should go see if Sakura came downstairs yet." She said letting go of Eli and walked out to the front room. Eli followed her with a small smile on his face. (AN: Heh, I think he like that kiss don't you?)  
  
  
  
  
  
**Front Room At Sakura's House**  
  
A couple minutes after Madison and Eli came out of the kitchen, Sakura walked down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked at Showron and her eyes opened wide. 'I have to admit, he looks really good in a tux.' She walked up to him and he smiled.  
  
"You, look great Sakura." Showron said.  
  
Madison and Eli looked over to each other and smiled. They knew what they were both thinking. 'This is going to be easy.'  
  
"Thanks Li. So do you." Sakura smiled at Showron and took his offered arm. "Are you guys coming too, or are you going to stand and look at each other all night. " She said to Eli and Madison.  
  
"We're coming." Eli said as he offered his arm to Madison, who took it.  
  
  
  
**At The Winter Ball**  
  
When the four walked into the school, they heard music playing.  
  
"Wow, they sure have the music up load don't they?" Sakura noted as they walked into the gymnasium, which was where the dance was being held.  
  
"Yeah it is. I'll go get a table." Eli offered, who was followed by Madison. (Of course)  
  
Then the song "Never Had A Dream Come True" came on. Showron looked to Sakura and said, "Do you want to dance Sakura? I mean you don't have to. If you don't then it's.."  
  
But Sakura interrupted him. "Li. I'd love to dance with you." She smiled.  
  
_Everybody's got something, _

_they__ had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, _

_that__ just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it could be now, or might have been  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,_  
  
Showron's Thoughts 'This can't be happening. Am I really falling her? I don't ever want to let her out of my arms. GOD! I am falling for her!' 

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_  
  
'Even when I go back, I'll still be here. Because the Li that she loves will be here. So at least she won't get hurt when I leave. And I'm glad.'.  
  
_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, or wondering  
How it should be now, or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day_  
  
'I wonder if Li told her his feelings. Should I tell her?' 

_And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will baby_

_ You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
  
There's no use looking back oh wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try_

_I just can't say goodbye, no no no no _

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
A part of me will always be with you_  
  
When the song ended, Showron slowly let go of Sakura and they sat down at the table that Eli and Madison had saved.  
  
AN: So how was this chapter? I think it sucks but hey, I'll know what you think when you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Ok? The button is right.......  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
....down....  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
.....here..  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/sakura_tenshi111588/winterball.html



	5. The Winter Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~**

**Changing The Past : For Better Or Worse**

Author's Note: I appreciate everyone that's reviewed my stories in the past, but I think this might be my last story I write. I don't want to stop, but I don't have a lot of motivation and it seems to me that people just don't care. But fortunately for the people that like me stories, this one is far from over!! So keep those reviews coming!! ^_~

**Summary of last chapter: **

Showron revealed to Eli who later told Madison, that Li was the one that was pushed back in time. The foursome went to the Winter Ball, Showron went with Sakura and Eli went with Madison. Showron started to realize that he has feelings for Sakura. 

**Chapter 5**

Showron and Sakura sat down after they danced and were greeted by a smiling Eli and Madison. Sakura and Showron looked at them both and slowly walked to another table.

"I think we scared them." Madison giggled.

"Then my purpose in life is complete." Eli chuckled as he put his arm around Madison. "And let the game of love for Sakura and Showron begin!"

"What about us?" Madison said dragging Eli on to the dance floor.

"Those two really do look good together don't you think?" Sakura said as she smiled looking at Eli and Madison in each others arms.

"Yeah, they do. I guess." Showron said quietly.

Sakura looked at Showron with a strange look. "Why are you so quiet tonight Li? Something on your mind?"

"Huh? What? Uh…………" Showron argues with himself. 'Should I tell her that I'm not Li? Or should I just act like him. I don't want to ruin her night, so I guess I won't tell her, at least not yet.' Showron looked at Sakura and smiled. "Yeah, something's on my mind."

"Oh? Care to share?" Sakura said as she took another sip of her pop.

"You." Showron smiled simply.

Sakura looked up when she heard Showron's answer. She smiled at him and then stood up. "You wanna dance?"

"Yeah." 

Showron and Sakura walked out towards the middle of the dance floor and started to dance as the song "I knew I loved You" came on.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
  
_

Showron looked into Sakura's eyes and saw love and pure joy shining out of her eyes that poured into Showron's soul that completely filled him with love for Sakura.

_  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

Sakura looked up at Showron and started to lean closer. When Showron realized what she was doing, he backed away. "Sakura,  I'm not…….." He stopped himself. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell her at all. I mean, I know the other me is in love with her, I know that **_I'm in love with her, so maybe this will help things out, or I can just do this for me.'_**

Showron leaned in to meet Sakura and when their lips touched, a feeling exploded inside of both. It was only a short, sweet kiss, but I it was enough to fill both.

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and stayed that way until they noticed a little red dot pointing at them, Madison's camera of course. They both blushed and walked to the table where Eli and Madison were sitting.

"We'll sit here if you guys don't scare us again." Sakura teased as she sat down across from Eli.

"But aren't we scary when we look at you two?" Eli joked.

"Come to think of it…………….yeah. You do scare us, well at least me. Nothing scares Li." Sakura said looking at Showron.

"I know what Li's afraid of! I know what Li's afraid of!" Meilin said, dancing around the table.

"Meilin, I thought you were staying home tonight." Sakura said. "Wait, the all-powerful Li Showron is actually afraid of something? Oh my! I think I am going to have nightmares! Heh heh."  Sakura joked.

"I'm not afraid of anything. And if I was, I don't know what my fear is." Showron stated simply.

"No, you're afraid of something Li. I can see it in your eyes. Oh and you told me when we were little, that you were afraid of letting your family down. That counts as a fear! Oh, and you were also afraid of your father. But, hey. I can't blame you, your father was strict and scary. If you ask me, I'd say he wasn't a very good dad at all." Meilin said as she finally stopped skipping around the table and sat down.

"DON'T YOU **EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER! YOU ****KNOW DIDN'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DID." Showron yelled.**

"I actually reached him! It's a miracle! Something I said actually meant something to him!" Meiling said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, it didn't reach me. It just pissed me off." Showron said, glaring at Meilin as he started to walk away. But he only got a couple steps away when he felt a hand grip his wrist. He turned around glaring, expecting to see Meilin but instead found Sakura holding onto his wrist. He softened his gaze at her as she spoke.

"Li, please don't leave yet. Stay for a little while more. I'm getting tired too. Please stay?" Sakura not letting go of Showron's wrist.

Showron smiled at Sakura and said yo her, "I'll stay. For you." 

Sakura smiled as they walked back to the table together.

**`~`~`~`~`After the ball, outside Sakura's house`~`~`~`~`**

"I had a really great time tonight Li." Sakura said as the two walked up to the front porsh of the Avalon resisdence.

"So did I Sakura. Thank you for making me stay. If I hadn't, then I would've missed out on a lot of things." Showron smiled.

Sakura smiled back at him as she opened the door. "Well I guess I'll see you on Monday. Bye Li. And…." She turned around to face him. "Thank you for a wonderful night." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and closed the door.

Showron looked at the door and turned around. "You can come out now."

**AN:  Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next chapter, ja ne!**


	6. What happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~**

**Changing The Past : For Better Or Worse**

**Author's Note: I appreciate everyone that's reviewed my stories in the past, but I think this might be my last story I write. I don't want to stop, but I don't have a lot of motivation and it seems to me that people just don't care. But fortunately for the people that _do like my stories, this one is far from over!! So keep those reviews coming!! ^_~_**

**Summary of last chapter: **

Sakura and the gang went to the Winter Ball and they all had a great time, especially Sakura. Showron realized that is in love with Sakura, but didn't tell her because he knew that the other him would tell her. And after he dropped Sakura off at her house, Showron said, "You can come out know."  I wonder who he was talking to…………..

Oh and just to let you know, I changed when the Ball was, it was on a Sunday instead of a Friday. Sorry for the confusion.

**Chapter 6**

"How did you know I was here?" Madison said as she crawled out of the bushes holding her trusty camcorder in her hand.

"I saw the red light shining on the door. That and I sensed Eli's aura and wherever he is, you're there too." Showron said walking up to Madison, helping her stand.

Eli jumped down from the tree he was in and said, "I'm going to send you back. We have to Showron. But I must say that over the past days that you've been in this time, you certainly have changed your attitude towards Sakura and the rest of us." Eli smiled as he started to make a time portal.

"Yeah, I guess I have changed." Showron said smiling one of his genuinely rare smiles.

Eli smiled at the comment and finished, "Once you get back, send Li to the portal ok? Good luck." And with that, Showron jumped through the portal. 

About 15 minutes later, Madison and Eli saw Li come through the portal, just as it closed.

"Welcome home Li." Eli said.

"What did Showron do while I was gone?"  Li said angrily. 'He better not of hurt Sakura.' He thought to himself.

"Um well, you two just got home from the Winter Ball. You guys went together. Oh and if you're worrying if he hurt Sakura, he didn't. Actually she had a great time! She couldn't stop talking about it before we left!" Madison babbled on just to be stopped by Eli putting his hand over her mouth.

Li just stared at Madison. "She had a good time with a rude, arrogant,  cold-hearted…………..monster?" Li looked at the ground and turned away.

_Fed up with my destiny  
And this place of no return  
Think I'll take another day  
And slowly watch it burn  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
Cause I still remember you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye  
  
_

Eli glared at Madison who looked back at him apologetically. He walked over to Li. "Madison's only saying that so you won't get mad at Showron for giving Sakura a terrible time at the Winter Ball. But really, Sakura said she couldn't wait to get home."

_  
We staggered through these empty streets  
Laughing arm in arm  
The night had made a mess of me  
Your confession kept me warm   
And I don't really miss you, I just need to know  
Do you ever think of you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye  
  
_

Li turned around and gave a half smile. "Thanks Eli, but, I have to face the fact that Li and Sakura were never meant to be. Whenever I'm myself, Sakura hates me. But when someone I used to be comes along, she falls in love. And then when I try to be that person, she hates me all over again."

_  
When I see you now I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down  
Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye  
  
_

"No Li! That's not true! He acted exactly how you act. Said everything that you say. She thought that she was with Li, not Showron. Li, you have to believe me!" Madison tried desperately, but Li just walked away, then stopped and turned around. 

_  
In these days of no regrets  
I'll keep mine to myself  
And all the things we never said  
I can say for someone else  
Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
And I just can't help but wonder why  
We let it pass us by  
  
_

"Take me back to when I was living in Hong Kong, before the Clow Cards, before meeting Sakura. But make sure I still have memories of her. And also, make sure that there isn't an extra me here to fill my space as a substitute." Li said to Eli with his mind made up.

_  
When I see you know   
I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down  
Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye_

"What is Ms. Mackenzie going to tell the class?" Eli said.

Li told Eli and Madison and then Eli makes a portal to the time that Li asked. As soon as Li walked in Eli said to Madison, "I hope he knows what he's doing." 

**`~`~`~`~`~`The next day at school`~`~`~`~`~`**

When Eli got to school, he told Ms. Mackenzie what Li had told him to. She looked at him with sad eyes and said, "That's so sad. Well, ok. I'll tell the class. I just hope Li knew what he was doing." She turned to the class as Eli took his seat.

Meanwhile, Sakura walked into the classroom. "Morning everybody!" she smiled.

"Hey Sakura!" Madison said as normally as she could.

Sakura looked around the classroom as she sat down in her usual seat. "Have you seen Li today? Wow! Mr. Punctual is actually late for once in his life!" Sakura laughed.

"Oh, uh yeah." Madison said as she turned to Eli and thought to herself, and to Eli who was reading her mind. 'This is going to kill her Eli. Must we do this? Why can't we just say that he moved back to Hong Kong?'

Eli looked at his girlfriend with sympathy and thought back, 'She will try to reach him. And this is a good test. Trust Li. I think I know what he's trying to do.'

"Ok class settle down." Ms. Mackenzie started with a shaky voice. (She's a very good actress huh?)

"What's wrong with Ms. Mackenzie?" Sakura whispered to Madison, who just shrugged.

"I have some tragic new." Ms. Mackenzie took a deep breath and continued. "On the way to school today, one of your classmates, Li Showron was walking to school."

Sakura looked up at the mention of his name while the whole class held their breath.

"He was crossing an intersection at the bottom of the hill just down the road from the school. While he was in the middle of the road, a transport truck's brakes failed." She let that last comment sink in for a minute.

Sakura felt her eyes starting to water. "What happened to him?' she thought to herself.

**AN: I'm so evil aren't I? You guys will never know what happened to him! Ok maybe you will very soon. But hey! I tried to be evil didn't I? I'm so sorry that my chapters are so short, I just want to get this story finished. I have like 4 hand-written pages, back and front of only jot notes with about 20 point on each piece of paper. So far with my 6 chapters I've only used 11 jot points so far out of about 80. And you know how many reviews I got? ****_6!!!!! ONLY SIX REVIEWS!  So I am only going to write one more story and finish this one up and then I am retiring from writing. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! See you in the next chapter! _**

  ~sakura-chan


	7. Coming back and the dissapearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~**

**Changing The Past : For Better Or Worse**

**AN: You know what guys? I'm not going to stop writing stories just because no-one reviews. I shouldn't have let that bring me down in the first place. I give a huge thanks to  Montserrat T. for giving me the encouragement and support that I've been longing for these past chapters. She brought up a good point in her review, if anything at all is confusing in this story, please tell me about it and I will try to clear things up. **

**Last chapter:**

"I have some tragic news." Ms. Mackenzie took a deep breath and continued. "On the way to school today, one of your classmates, Li Showron was walking to school."

Sakura looked up at the mention of his name while the whole class held their breath.

"He was crossing an intersection at the bottom of the hill just down the road from the school. While he was in the middle of the road, a transport truck's brakes failed." She let that last comment sink in for a minute.

Sakura felt her eyes starting to water. "What happened to him?' she thought to herself.

**Chapter 7**

"Li……….was killed on impact." Ms. Mackenzie breathed as tears rolled down her face. Not for Li, but for the class and their reaction. The class was in a state of shock and couldn't really speak or do anything.

"No." Sakura whispered to herself as the tears rolled down her face faster by the second.  **"NOO!!!!!"  she yelled as she ran out of the classroom.**

Everyone looked to where she had run out and Madison and Eli both raised their hands at the same time.

Ms. Mackenzie nodded to them as the rest of the class started to sob quietly. "Your parents have been notified and if you would like, you may go home for the rest of the day to let this soak in. But you may stay if you wish. All of those who would like to, you have permission to go visit the Showron's who will be at Li's house." Ms. Mackenzie told the class as some headed for the door or stayed in their chairs and hugged thier friends while weeping.

**`~`~`~`~`~`Meanwhile with Sakura, Madison and Eli`~`~`~`~`~`**

Sakura ran out of the class crying her heart out. She hugged herself as she leaned against the wall of lockers and cries louder. "No, you can't be gone just like that Li. You're a tough person! How could you have just given up like that?" she said through her tears.

Madison and Eli came out of the class and slowly made their way to the crying girl. Madison stroked her friends arm and pulled her into a hug. "Shhhhh. Sakura, it's going to be ok. Everything's going to be alright. Just you see."

"How can you say that everything is going to be alright? Li's dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it! Not even magic can bring him back. If something happens, no matter how many time you go back and change it, it's still going to happen. Maybe Sakura and Li just weren't meant to be." Sakura said as she held Madison tighter.

"Say Li wasn't dead, he was just…..somewhere else? Would you say that magic could bring him back? Or bring people to him?" Eli said, winking to Madison.

"Of course it would bring him back. But he's not somewhere else. It's not like he's back in Hong Kong and we can go get him! He's dead Madison! DEAD! CEASED LIVING!" she yelled. Her classmates that were still in the classroom heard her and pitied her. Everyone in there knew that she was in love with the to-be leader of the Li-clan.

"Sakura, we need to tell you something. Li's not really dead. There was no accident, no crossing the street. He's not gone Sakura." Madison said to her best friend.

"Didn't you hear what Ms. Mackenzie said? Killed on impact! Wait…….you said there was no accident?" Sakura said looking up and wiping away her tears.

Eli stepped forward. "He got me to bring him back to the past, when he lived in Hong Kong. So that's where he is right now." Eli smiled.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "Why would he do that?" 

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" Eli said as he opened a time portal. Sakura looked at them and walked in, with Madison and Eli right behind her.

**`~`~`~`~`~`****Hong Kong**** as they went through the portal`~`~`~`~`~`**

"This is where he lives?" Sakura asked, staring at the Li mansion in awe.

"The Li family is the most powerful and respected family in Hong Kong. Whoever the next leader of that family is, must be very powerful." Eli said matter-of-factly.

"Li's the next leader! He must hae a lot of responsibilities." Sakura said as she walked up to the gate and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" came the voice of a guard.

I'm here to see…..uh Eli? What's Li's chinese name?" Sakura asked Eli quietly.

"It's Xiao Lang. It means Little Wolf." 

"Oh, thanks. Sorry about that, I'm here to see Xiao Lang." Sakura said into the speaker.

Then they heard laughter coming out of the speaker. "You want to see the to-be leader of the Li-clan? Humour me and tell me why you want to talk to him." 

"Because I need an explanation."

"Ok, now go away." The guard said.

Sakura got really angry because he wouldn't let her in. "Listen! I am the Master of the Clow Cards! You will let me in to talk to my friend right now!" 

"You? A little girl the Master of the Clow Cards? Master Xiao Lang is the next Master of the Cards. And did you just call him your………………friend?" the guard said in disbelief.

"Yes I am the Master! And well, I thought he was my friend." Sakura said sadly.

Eli held onto Sakura's arm and said, "Don't do anything stupid."

"So are you going to let me in or not?" Sakura said angrily.

"Nope." The guard said simply.

"Ok then." Sakura said sadly as she walked away.

Eli and Madison started to follow her when Sakura suddenly turned around and pulled out a Clow Card and her staff. "Fly Card! Grant me wings!' she said as she flew over the wall with ease.

"NO SAKURA!" Eli and Madison yelled in unison.

"My god! She wasn't kidding about being the Master!" the guards said to each other.

Sakura landed and put her staff away and walked up to the front door.

Inside, the whole household heard the conversation that went on between the guards and Sakura. Li ran to the front door and opened it to show Sakura walking up the stairs which led to the door. "Sakura." He said to himself.

When Sakura saw Li, her eyes started to fill with tears. "Li? Is that really you?" 

Li nodded and took a step towards her. "What are you doing here Sakura?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question Li. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in hell right now? Because we all know that liers go to hell when they die!" she yelled furiously with tears rolling down her face.

At hearing her comment, bodyguards came towards Sakura but Li stopped them in their tracks with a hand gesture. "Listen Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…….I had to get away." 

"Like hell you didn't want to hurt me! And what did you have to get away from? Me?" Sakura yelled louder coming towards Li threateningly.

"No! Sakura! I had to get away from my responsibilities, from everything! The truth is Sakura, when you went to the Winter Ball. Well, when Eli sent back the other me, he didn't send him back. He sent me back to Showron's time and you went to the Winter Ball with the guy that tried to kill you." Li turned around and looked at the ground. "Sakura, every time I'm myself like this, you hate me! But then someone I used to be comes into your life, you fall in love with them. And then I act like them, and then you hate me even more! I don't understand it Sakura! That's what I had to get away from!" Li turned back to Sakura with tears in his eyes.

Sakura's glare softened as she realized that everything he had just said was true. "Li, I'm sorry for being like that, like this. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But, when Ms. Mackenzie said that you were killed, my whole world came crashing down on me." Sakura finished as tears fell down her face. 

Li walked up to her and wiped away Sakura's tears and pulled her into an embrace which Sakura eagerly took. They stood like that for awhile while Madison recorded them. When they finally pulled away Li looked Sakura in the eye and said, "I am so sorry I did that to you Sakura." 

Sakura only smiled and leaned her head against his chest. "It's ok Li. As long as you're here with me." 

_Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen  
  
I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around   
We found our way out  
on you I can depend  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end  
  
Nothing  
Nothing should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around  
  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
miracles happen  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When You believe  
  
There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday  
  
Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me  
  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When You believe  
  
When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way  
  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When You believe_

Li looked up and saw Madison's camcorder and yelled, "Meilin!"

Meilin came running like a little puppy. "Yes Xiao Lang? Oh! Is this girl that you always talk about but we never believe she's real? Cool! Hey! Other people! Can I eat them?" she said excitedly.

"Yes this is Sakura and I told you she was real. And yes you can eat the other people. Especially the one with the glasses." Li smirked. 

"Hehehehehehehehehe! Hello little people! I came to eat you now! Hahahahahahahaha!" Meilin said as she ran hysterically towards Madison and Eli.

"You've got to be kidding me." Eli said as he and Madison ran away with Meilin close behind. "I will catch you my pretties! And your little camera too!" she yelled closing the gap. 

Sakura turned away just as Li yelled out to Meilin, "Thank you Meilin, that's enough. Thank you." Sakura and Li walked towards Eli and Madison who were cowering on the ground in fear.

"Please don't hurt e!" Eli said.

"Please! Don't hurt my camera! Eat him! But spare the camera!" Madison said covering up her camera with her body.

Eli looked at Madison. "Hey! You do remember I have magic right?"

Madison only smiled.

"Eli." Li said as he stood over Eli.

"Yes Xiao Lang?" 

Li looked at Sakura and said, "I want to go back home." 

"Thank you! I can't wait to get away from……..that!" Eli said pointing to Meilin who had a pigeon in her mouth.

"Pigeons are yummy!" Meilin said as she walked away with the pigeon still in her mouth.

"And to think I almost had to marry her." Li said as he walked into the time portal followed by the rest of the gang.

**`~`~`~`~`~`****Normal**** time`~`~`~`~`~`**

"Well that was just scary. Hey! I almost forgot! I have concert tickets to see Mandy Moore! You guys want to come with me?" Madison said as the portal closed behind her.

"Yeah! Sure Madison!" Sakura said enthusiastically. 

"I guess." Eli and Li said at the same time.

"Excellent." Madison said, resembling Mr. Burns off of The Simpsons.

"Madison, there's this building down the street and it's called an Institute for The Mentally Disturbed. If you go there, they will be happy to have you stay there." Li said pointing down the street.

"Very funny Li! You know I've already been there and I blew it up remember?" 

Everyone anime fell at that comment. "Yeah we remember. So when is this concert?" li asked.

Madison looked at her watch and replied, "In 5 minutes! Good thing we landed next door to the concert!" Madison said.

**`~`~`~`~`~`During the concert`~`~`~`~`~`**

Sakura was sitting in between Li and Madison and Eli was on the other side of Madison. 

Mandy sang:

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again _

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope _

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again _

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope _

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back _

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

_mmmmm__, mmmmmmmmm  
oooooooooooooohhh_

As she finished that song, all of the lights went out and there was silence.

"What's going on Madison? Li? Eli?" Sakura said panicky. 

"I'm here Sakura, but no one else seems to be here." came Li's voice from out of the darkness.

"Li? Were are you? I can't see you!" Sakura yelled. She jumped as she felt a firm grip of a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right here Sakura. It's ok." He let go of her and lit one of his ofudas so there was light. He looked at Sakura and smiled. "Hi Sakura."

"Hi." She looked around. "Where did everyone go?"

"I don't know. They couldn't have all left. Wait! Do you feel that?" Li said looking around.

"It's Eli isn't it?" Sakura said.

Li nodded. "Madison probably talked him into it."  He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

Sakura looked around. "It's so dark. Do you think there are any ghosts in here?" she asked fearfully.

"Probably, if there are any, I'm blocking them out because they annoy me." Li said sitting down against the wall.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, I'm kidding. They won't come near us. I mean, you're here." Li joked.

"That's not nice Li." Sakura said as she sat down beside Li.

They sat in silence for about 5 minutes when Sakura broke the silence. "Li, if you could make a Clow Card, what would you create?"

Li looked at Sakura and then off into space again. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"If I were to make one, I would make a courage card. Because I'm afraid of everything and I don't like being helpless." Sakura said sadly.

"You're not helpless. And you're not afraid of everything. You got over your fear of heights remember? And your fear of me. I think. I am pretty scary though." Li laughed.

"Yeah you are aren't you? But still, that's the card I would make. Are you afraid of anything?" Sakura asked moving closer to Li.

"Nothing." Li said simply as if he didn't want to talk about the subject.

"Everyone's afraid of something Li. Are you afraid that someone you care about might get hurt or killed? Or are you afraid of yourself getting killed. Are you afraid of disappointing your family and friends? I don't mean silly fears like mine. I know you're not afraid of anything little thing like that." Sakura said, wanting to know the answer.

Li thought about how he would say this and finally answered. "I was five years old and I had just earned the rank of a Kung Fu master. My father wanted to prove I was ready to become the next leader of the clan. So he put me up against a very powerful magician who was also a Kung Fu master. My father had told me that if I lost this match, I would be a failure to the clan and I would be disowned. I was afraid of being on my own at the age of five. So I took on the challenge." 

Sakura waited for Li to continue. She could tell that this was hard for him, so she kept quiet, only nodding to tell him to go on.

And so Li continued. "After my first attack, my opponent was surprised that I was that powerful for a mere child. But he didn't go easy on me, which was fine. But after awhile, he started to get tired. And me? Well you know little kids have a lot of energy so I still had a lot of kick left in me. But then, he admitted deafeat. I went to bow, like you would usually do. He bowed back. And while we were showing our respect, the bow, I heard a scream of pain and a powerful magic aura grow fainter. I looked over to my father. And….I saw my father on his knees while holding his stomach. And a man, standing beside him, with a bloody sword in his hand. Rage flew inside me and I ran towards the man. After a spar with him, he was on the ground dead. Then I went over to my father and he said to me, "You should've been concentrating on your surroundings as well as your match. A good Li-clan leader and a good son would have been able to." Li looked away. "And then he died with those last words. When I heard his scream, I was afraid that I had done something wrong. When I looked at him, I was afraid that I would never see or talk to my father again. When I had killed that man, I was afraid that my father and mother would not approve of my actions. And when my father said those last words to me, I was afraid that he didn't love me." Li stood up and kept his gaze away from Sakura. "There are things I'm afraid of. And yes, I can admit when Im scared. I'm scared right now. I'm scared that at some point in your life you will use this information against me." He turned around to Sakura. "What you're afraid of, isn't fear. It's nervousness. You have the courage of a bull. You just have to let it out." 

Sakura looked up at Li as she tried to soak in everything she had just heard. 'He killed a full grown mand when he was five years old? And to make things worse, he had watched his father die and felt unloved. So this is why Li was so cold.' Sakura walked over to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Li sat back down and leaned against the wall. (AN: he likes to lean on walls a lot doesn't he? LOL)

Sakura sat down beside him and leaned against his shoulder. Li looked down at her, smiled, and held her close. When suddenly………..

**AN: I think I will end it there for now. *gets hit by only 2 tomatoes*         -_-;;; well that's encouraging! Well, I'll humor you and keep going.**

……….the ofuda that Li had lit got blown out and then Sakura's aura disappeared and then the lights came back on and Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

**AN: Ok seriously this is the end of this chapter. I gotta go to bed now. Please review or flame. I accept both. But I would prefer reviews. Actually anything is ok as long as I get feedback!  ******


	8. Two Deaths and Two Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.**  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~

**Changing The Past: For Better Or Worse**

**AN: **Hey guys it's me again! I am so sorry I haven't updated lately. I have exams this week and I don't really have time to work on my story. (Although I have time to go on MSN…...heh heh heh. ^_^;;;) Thank you for all of the……….um……….for the 2 reviews. And seriously, Montserrat T, I love your reviews, and PLEASE keep reading my story! 

       I know you guys, or whoever is reading this is saying shut up already and start the chapter, but I have an announcement. I am going to be starting another story sometime. I'm not sure when. It'll be a crossover between CCS and the movie Serendipity. Read my bio for more the description and I'll tell you guys more about it in later chapters but for now, let's get on with THIS story shall we?

**Last chapter**

Sakura looked up at Li as she tried to soak in everything she had just heard. 'He killed a full grown man when he was five years old? And to make things worse, he had watched his father die and felt unloved. 'So this is why Li was so cold.' Sakura walked over to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Li sat back down and leaned against the wall.

Sakura sat down beside him and leaned against his shoulder. Li looked down at her, smiled, and held her close. When suddenly the ofuda that Li had lit was blown out and then Sakura's aura disappeared. The lights came back on and Sakura was nowhere to be seen. 

**Chapter 8**

Li stood up quickly and looked around. "SAKURA!" He yelled out. 'Where did she go? I can't even feel her aura!' "**SAKURA!!!**" Li panicked. He heard a door open behind him and he turned around, only to see Madison and Eli walk through the door.

Li ran over to Eli and wrapped his hand around Eli's throat, choking him. "Where is she Eli? What have you done to her?" 

"Li stop! What are you doing?" Madison said, defending Eli.

Eli only smiled at Li and answered. "Oh you mean Sakura? She's quite fine. I hope. I saw her being carried off by four men. I think they went over there." Eli pointed.

Li dropped Eli on the ground and growled. "How can that be? She was with me in here the whole time and people can't take a girl, and then run outsideand hide her aura in one second. Unless………." Li looked at Eli and Madison menacingly. "Unless they had some magical help. Eli you did this didn't you?"

Before Eli could answer, they heard Sakura scream. Li's head turned to where her voice was coming from and took of at a full run with Eli and Madison close behind.

Li stopped running when he came to a brick wall. He listened carefully and then heard Sakura crying coming from behind the wall. He looked around for a door as Eli and Madison caught up to him. "She's behind this wall, but there's no door!" Li said, testing the wall to see if there was a secret panel of some sort.

"Well then if you can't go through a door, why not go through another way?" Madison suggested, getting a nudge in the ribs from Eli. She blushed, realizing that she had given the answer away.

"That's it! Madison you're a genius!" Li cried happily. "SAKURA?" he yelled to the wall.

"Li? Is that you? Get me out of here!" Sakura yelled, hearing Li's voice.

"I can't but you can! Use the Through Card! It should work for this kind of wall."

"I already tried that Li. I know I'm slow and stupid, but not that slow and stupid." She huffed.

Li thought for a minute and then noticed a small beam of light coming from the top of the wall. He jumped up and saw that it was a covered up window. He backed away from the wall. "Sakura, stand away from the wall." And Sakura did as she was told.

Li jumped up and through the window and came out into the room where Sakura was. He wiped himself clean of any glass that was stuck to him and saw Sakura. "Are you ok?" She only nodded in response.

Li looked around and saw that there was no other way into the room. "How did you get here?" 

"I don't know. One minute I'm with you and the next, I'm here. When I couldn't feel your aura, I panicked. I didn't know what had happened to you. And to make things worse, I didn't know where I was either." Sakura explained.

"That's really weird. The only person that I know that's strong enough to make a magic barrier, and to transport you somewhere else is……" Li turned around just in time to see Eli appear with Madison. "…Eli." He finished.

Li turned around, facing his back to Sakura. "Why exactly did you do this?" Li said angrily.

"I was bored." Eli smiled.

While Li and Eli were arguing, Madison snuck over to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "Pretend that you're dead when the bang goes off ok?"

Sakura looked at Madison looked at her friend strangely but nodded anyways.

Madison sidled back over beside Eli and then, "**BANG!"**

Li looked over to where the bang went off and saw Sakura lying on the ground, with blood spilling out of her chest. "What is this? Kill-Sakura-and-scare-Li-to-death Day?" He ran over to Sakura and realized that she had actually been shot (AN: heh heh heh). "No, SAKURA! The second time she's been taken away from me." He sobbed quietly.

"Sakura!" Madison said as she acted sad. "Who did it? How did someone get in here? Why?" Madison cried and sobbed very loudly. She sat down next to Li and held her head in her hands.

Li was sitting down beside Sakura and looking at her 'peaceful' face. He took her hand in his and stroked it gently. He held Sakura's hand close to him as he glanced back to Sakura. He kissed her hand and then put it down beside her body. "Sakura." He whispered. 'I can't believe she's gone.'

**That last scene in Sakura's point of view (pov)**

I wondered what Madison had up her sleeve, but whatever it was, I decided to go along with it.  I watched her sidle back beside Eli and then I heard a **BANG**. I immediately fell to the ground, motionless. 

I felt Eli put a spell on me, which I guessed, made me seem more dead and made me bleed. 

Li looked over to where the bang went off and saw me lying on the ground, with blood spilling out of my chest. "What is this? Kill-Sakura-and-scare-Li-to-death Day?" He ran over to me and realized that I had been 'shot'. "No, SAKURA! The second time she's been taken away from me." He sobbed quietly.

"Sakura!" Madison said as she acted sad. "Who did it? How did someone get in here? Why?" Madison cried and sobbed very loudly. She sat down next to Li and held her head in her hands.

Li was sitting down beside me and looking at my 'peaceful' face. He took my hand in his and stroked it gently. He held my hand close to him as he glanced back at me. He kissed my hand and then put it down beside my body. 'Oh my god. He just kissed my hand!' I thought to myself. F it weren't for Eli's spell, I would've been blushing like mad.

"Sakura." He whispered. 

Then I heard Eli's voice in my head. Yes I hear voices, heh heh heh. "I took the spell off so you can wake up anytime now Sakura."  

**Normal POV**

Li held his head in his hands and sobbed quietly.

Then Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she slowly and silently sat up and looked around. Madison gasped as she saw her friend sit up and move. (AN: by the way, Madison knows that Sakura wasn't really shot. She's just acting like it) 

Li looked up and saw Sakura looking at him with a small smile on her face. "What's wrong Li?" Sakura questioned, tilting her head to one side.

Li's eyes opened wide. "Sakura? I thought you were shot! What happened?" 

Eli unconsciously chuckled. Li heard this and knew right away. "You mean to tell me that you were faking being dead and you two went along with it? I should've known. I should've known that you guys would do something like this after what happened with my father! I can't believe I actually fell for it! I'm such an idiot!" Li yelled angrily, holding his head in frustration and started to walk away.

"Li wait!" Sakura yelled and ran after him. 

She was startled when he suddenly turned around with rage and pain in his eyes. Sakura took a deep breath and tried to apologize. "Li, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone along with it. Especially after what you told me about watching your dad die. I'm sorry Li. I never meant to hurt you. Whatever you decide to do to me, I deserve it." Sakura said sadly, closing her eyes and braced herself for a beating. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and winced. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her. Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that Li was hugging her tightly. "I'm just glad that you're ok Sakura. It just hurt me to see that it was fake. But when it comes down to it, I was more hurt when I thought you were dead." He said, holding her closer to him.

Sakura looked at Li and then wrapped her arms around him, holding him even closer. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beating. They stood that way for a while until Li loosened his arms around Sakura to look her in the eyes.  She looked up at him and into his amber pools. When she realized that their faces where inching closer towards each other when finally…………………………

Madison said, "Their first kiss!!! I have to get this!" she said making them back away from each other.

**(AN: I am so mean to have her end their moment aren't I? Well anywayz, I gotta go now so please review or flame this chapter and I will see you next chapter. And I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I decided I would be mean. Remember my other story "You're Everywhere To Me The Sequel" when Sakura found Li with Sally and when I didn't know whether Tori would accept Li or not? Remember how you felt then, feel that way now!! And when I made Tori say the fake answer, how mad people were at me, feel that way too!!!)**

**Cuz**** this isn't the end yet!! Heh heh!!! **

She looked up at him and into his amber pools. When she realized that their faces where inching closer towards each other when finally their lips met in extreme bliss. Li moved his hands down to hold Sakura's waist and Sakura moved her arms so she was holding Li around the neck.

Then they heard Eli yelled, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! It's…..it's………MEILIN!!!" 

They broke away, and watched Eli run past them in a streak of colour. 

"Hey guys! What's wrong with Eli? Anyways, you know what would be really cool? If we could go to the future to see what it was like! Hey I'm gonna go ask Eli if he can bring us to the future. HEY ELI!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING!!" 

**Ok so this is the end of this chapter, so please review.**

**Please don't hurt me!!!! But, that kiss that Li and Sakura had……………wasn't real. *gets glares from the few reviewers* Um, so yeah, I will give you what really happened. I like to psyche you people out don't I?**

Sakura was startled when Li suddenly turned around with rage and pain in his eyes. Sakura took a deep breath and tried to apologize. "Li, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone along with it. Especially after what you told me about watching your dad die. I'm sorry Li. I never meant to hurt you. Whatever you decide to do to me, I deserve it." Sakura said sadly, closing her eyes and braced herself for a beating. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and winced. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her. Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that Li was hugging her tightly. "I'm just glad that you're ok Sakura. It just hurt me to see that it was fake. But when it comes down to it, I was more hurt when I thought you were dead." He said, holding her closer to him.

Sakura looked at Li and then wrapped her arms around him, holding him even closer. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beating. They stood that way for a while until Li loosened his arms around Sakura to look her in the eyes.  She looked up at him and into his amber pools.

Then they heard Eli yelled, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! It's…..it's………MEILIN!!!" 

They broke away, and watched Eli run past them in a streak of colour. 

"Hey guys! What's wrong with Eli? Anyways, you know what would be really cool? If we could go to the future to see what it was like! Hey I'm gonna go ask Eli if he can bring us to the future. HEY ELI!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING!!" 

Eli stopped in his tracks and put a magical shield around him and turned to Meilin. "What is it Meilin? Do you want to know if you want to eat me?"

"Well, yeah but I have another question too. What is it like in the future? Is there still a human race? Are we dead? Can we go to the future? Like, how about, to when we're 25. Please Eli?" Meilin said quickly.

"Well, I guess. As long as the others want to too." Eli said, taking down the shield.

"Hey guys? Do you want to eat Eli with me?" Meilin said to the other people.

"I meant to go the future. You can't eat me." Eli said sternly.

"Oh fine. Do you guys want to go see what we're like when we're 25?" Meilin said excitedly but with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah! That's sounds cool!" Sakura and Madison said in unison.

"I guess, since everyone else wants to." Li said reluctantly.

"Ok, here goes." Eli said as he opened a portal and jumped in with the rest of the gang behind him.

**`~`~`~`~`~`In the future where they come out of the portal`~`~`~`~`~`**

"Ow." They all said, as they had landed on the floor of a mall.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. 

"What happened?" Li said worriedly, and looked at Sakura. "Whoa." He was staring at her with his eyes open wide, and his jaw almost to the floor.  

Sakura, now 25, had a developed body with all the right curves in all the right places. "What? Li what are staring at? And do not say not much." She said.

Li didn't say anything, but had a dazed look on his face. Madison looked at Li and confirmed, "He has the look."

"What look Madison?" Sakura asked.

"The look that people get when they see the person they're in love with. They can't hear anything that goes on around them and can see nothing but the person they are in love with." Madison said, sounding like a teacher.

Sakura looked around. "So who's Li in love with? And how can he recognize anyone? I can't even recognize you anymore, or Meilin. Eli still looks the same." Sakura said, still looking around for people that they might know, but had no luck.

'Silly girl.' Madison thought to herself, and Eli of course. 'If only she knew.' They smiled at each other.

Sakura still looked the same, except she looked older. Madison's hair was much shorter. Just below her chin to be exact and it had purple highlights in it. Meilin was the person with the most changes. She now had light blonde hair with light brown streaks. She had contacts which made her eyes light blue. 

"Hey I'm blonde!" Meilin said, admiring herself in a window of a store. "And I have blue eyes! This is so cool!" 

"I like my hair too!" Madison said, admiring herself as well.

"Madison, Li still has that look. How do we get it off of him? It's scaring me." Sakura said, waving her hand in front of Li's face.

"Say that you hate him." Madison said absently, still admiring her new looks.

"Um, ok. Li, I hate you." Sakura said to him. 

Li's eyes returned to normal and he shook his head. "What did you say Sakura?"

"Nothing." This time Sakura got a good look at Li's new look. His hair was still messy, but that's where the list of similarities ended. His hair was now a lighter brown then his dark chocolate hair he used to have. His eyes still the same gorgeous amber but now they had specks of gold in it surprisingly not from the help of contacts, but lineage. (His father had gold specks in his eyes). And, if you can believe it, he was more built and muscular than he was before. But not so much that it was disgusting, like some of those competitions people go in. Now it was Sakura's turn to have "the look".

"Sakura? Hello? Are you still alive in there? I hate it when you do this." Li said worriedly.

"Huh? Uh, yeah I'm ok." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Right. So, where are of to now?" Li said, looking at Madison, who was STILL admiring herself. "She looks busy, um. So where should we go now? We have no idea where we live." Li said to Sakura.

Then a little girl with black hair and dark blue eyes ran up to Madison  and said, "Mommy!! Can you buy something for me and Marina?" she tugged on the end of Madison's dress.

Madison snapped out of her daze and smiled sweetly at the little girl who looked to be 6 years old. "I'm sorry, I'm not your mommy. Maybe we can find her for you, how's that sound?" 

But to everyone's surprise, the little girl laughed. "You're funny mommy. Ok so NOW can you buy something for me and Marina? Don't make me ask daddy, cause you know he will say yes to me." The little girl said crossing her arms.

Madison was in shock. 'This might actually be my daughter! Since I am 25 and I have no idea what happened during the time we skipped. I wonder who the father is.' She smiled at the little girl. "Ok, go ask daddy if you really have to." 

"Ok." The little girl smiled happily and skipped over to Eli. "Daddy, can you buy something for me and Marina at the toy store?"

Madison and Eli looked at each other in bewilderment. They had a kid together? They both looked at their left hand at the same time and saw a wedding ring. They looked back at each other, each with a small smile forming on their lips. Eli looked down at the little girl. "I'll buy you whatever you want if you can pass this test."

The little girl pouted slightly and said, "I don't like tests. But if it's for toys, then I'll take it! Gimme your best shot!" she said, with her fist in a fist and a smile on her face.

Eli pretended to think hard and then asked her, "Ok, if you get this right, you get the whole toy store to share with Marina. Are you ready?" The little girl nodded. "Ok, what's your name?"

"Oh come on! Give me a hard one!" she said.

"Wrong answer. Sorry but you don't get anything." Eli said turning away from her.

"NO!! Ok ok. My name's Lore! NOW can you buy us stuff?" she said, pulling at Eli's pant leg.

"Well, I guess if I must. Bring Marina over here and then we'll all go together ok?" Eli said squatting beside Lore. 

Lore smiled happily and hugged Eli then ran to get Marina.

"I wonder who Marina is." Sakura said to the three. "Hey! You guys are married! How cute!" 

"I wouldn't be talking Avalon! Look at your own hand!" Madison said triumphantly.

Sakura did as she was told and saw an engagement ring on her hand. "Hm, well isn't that something? It's really beautiful."

Li saw the ring too, and was crushed. 'She's engaged. Not married. Not to me.' 

Then Lore came running back with another little 6 year old which everyone took as Marina. She had chocolate brown hair and blazing amber eyes which had more gold then amber. She walked over to li and bowed slightly. "Father."

"Father?" Everyone except Marina and Lore exclaimed.

**AN: Ok seriously, this is the end of this chapter. I couldn't help myself before. (That and I had a litre of coke** ^_^;;;) **Please review/flame and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


	9. Even more surprises and The Kickout

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.**  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~

**Changing The Past: For Better Or Worse**

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back again!!! *hears groans* Fine then I'll leave. Yeah right! Ok, as promised, I have info on my next story: CCSerendipity. Well, I'm going to start working on it as soon as I post this chapter and that is probably now since you're reading this. Um, what else can I tell you? The characters are VERY OOC in this fanfic because I'm making it fit the movie, but I guess I can let the characters have some of their normal characteristics. I think that's about it. That and it has no magic in it. Except if you believe that destiny and fate is magic. ^_^ Ok well on with this chapter!! Hope you guys like it!! Oh yeah and BTW, they are in ****California****. (I just picked a place, I was bored with the ****Hong Kong**** and ****Japan**** settings) Oh and also, thanks to my friend AngelSlayer or should I say now, Assasin, (heh heh heh) I have decided to put in a thank you list, so here goes: (I'm only writing the people who reviewed chapter 8 so my list isn't long)(yeah right, long?)**

**Me:** here's the next chapter

**Montserrat**** T: Well, you should definitely watch the movie. It was so kawaii!! ^_^;;; And I guess I can let earth have gravity, but not yet….maybe. We'll see how this chapter turns out. And I think Eli is doing most of the matchmaking work here. But you're definitely right. But just wait till you see what Marina and Lore have up their sleeves. And I read your chapter, *thumbs up* Keep writing!!!**

**EcuaGirl****: Thank you for the compliment and the reason is because they haven't told each other. It'd be weird for them to kiss without knowing about the other. (OR would it?) But I promise more is to come.**

**Oh and just incase you're wondering, they HAVEN'T kissed yet. That was fake. But Li DID kiss Sakura's hand. That's all though.**

**Last chapter**

"I wonder who Marina is." Sakura said to the three. "Hey! You guys are married! How cute!" 

"I wouldn't be talking Avalon! Look at your own hand!" Madison said triumphantly.

Sakura did as she was told and saw an engagement ring on her hand. "Hm, well isn't that something? It's really beautiful."

Li saw the ring too, and was crushed. 'She's engaged. Not married. Not to me.' 

Then Lore came running back with another little 6 year old which everyone took as Marina. She had chocolate brown hair and blazing amber eyes which had more gold then amber. She walked over to li and bowed slightly. "Father."

"Father?" Everyone except Marina and Lore exclaimed.

**Chapter 9**

Marina looked up at Li like she was expecting a lecture.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Li said softly to the little girl.

She looked surprised at Li's comment and said, "Well, I wasn't supposed to run off like that but I did. I'm sorry father. Please don't yell at me!" She got down on her hands and knees, begging him.

"Why would I yell at you Marina?" Li said, squatting beside his 'daughter'.

She looked up in shock and slightly smiled. "That's what mommy used to say before she bought me ice cream. Are you going to buy me ice cream father?" 

"Sure. Why not." Li said standing up. "Why don't you and your mother go to the ice cream store and I'll meet you there." Li said, hoping Marina would go over to Sakura.

But instead Marina gave Li a funny look. "Um, father? We don't live with mother remember? You got a divorce. See, I know all. As hard as you two try to hide it, I know you two don't love each other. But don't worry. I love you more then that person ever could!" Marina said with a huge grin on her face.

"I know. I was just testing you. To see if you're really my…………my daughter." Li said as the thought sank in. 'I have a daughter. Who's the mother of her? Was it…………Sakura? But that can't be because I still love her. Did something happen that we skipped?'

"So are going to get ice cream? And can Lore come?" Marina said, standing up with outstretched arms for Li to pick her up.

Li smiled at his daughter and picked her up. "Lore can come if her parents say she can. And then we'll go to the toy store. As I understand, you two want something there?"

Marina clapped her hands and hugged Li around the neck. "Can Sakura come too?" she asked with her little amber/gold eyes shining.

Li looked over at Sakura who was standing alone and smiled at her. He looked back at Marina. "Of course she can come. I wouldn't have it any other way."  Sakura smiled greatly and walked over to Li and Marina.

Marina made a little face. "You guys aren't going to kiss again are you?"

Li and Sakura both had a shocked look on their face. "Again?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Uh yeah! Father, when you proposed to her, I don't think she heard what you asked her. But she must have to say yes. But then why doesn't she own up that you guys have kissed? For a 6 year old, I know a lot of stuff I shouldn't!! Heh heh heh." Marina said, sounding a lot like Meilin.

"Uh………………..it was another test. I'm in the testing mood right now." Li said with a fake laugh.

"Right. Ok, can we go now?" Marina said, not believing the whole act.

Li mouthed to Sakura, 'We need to talk.' When he saw Sakura nod Li said to Marina. "We'll be right there. I just need to talk to Sakura for a minute ok? You go on without us." He said, putting her on the ground.

"Ok! Come on Lore! I'll race you!" She said, running off with Lore right after her and with Madison and Eli walking behind them.

Li and Sakura stood there in an uncomfortable silence. "So. I have a daughter. I'm divorced. And……..I'm engaged." Li said, breaking the silence.

Sakura smiled and said. "Yeah. She's really pretty." 

"Thanks." Li looked around like he was interested in something else.

"So." Long silence. "We're engaged." Sakura said. (AN: Yep. And you'll do more then be betrothed later on…..ooops! Did I say that?)

"Yeah." Even longer silence. "We better go catch up to the others." Li said walking away.

"Wait Li." Sakura said running up to Li. He stopped and turned around. Sakura looked at him in the eyes and held his hand. "Now we can go."

Li smiled and walked with Sakura up to where Eli and Madison were standing.

Madison looked over to Sakura and Li and nudged Eli to look at the two hand in hand, both Sakura and Li with a huge blush creeping on their faces. 'Isn't that cute?' Eli thought to Madison and unintentionally, to Lore and Marina.

"What's cute?" Marina said, skipping over to Eli.

"You're father and Sakura. Don't they look cute together?" Eli said.

"Yeah they do. Even cuter then you and Madison." Marina said, skipping back to Lore.

Eli looked over to Madison. "Was I supposed to take that as an insult?' He said making Madison laugh.

"I see the almighty Li-clan leader has decided to join us." Eli said, bowing.

"Shove it." Li said glaring forebodingly at Eli.

A couple of Chinese  people had heard Eli say Li-clan leader and walked up to Li. "Are you really the Li-clan leader? You don't look like old enough or smart enough to be the leader." They said, comparing him to Li's mother, Yelan.

"I have taken over the responsibility of the clan. Do you want to make something of it?" Li said frigidly.

The people said nothing but bowed as they walked away.

"Whoa Li, you didn't have to be so cold about it." Madison said.

"I'm sick of people comparing me to my parents, especially my father. I can never be as good as them, but when people bring it up, I can't help but act cold and heartless." Li exclaimed sadly.

"It's ok Li." Sakura said reassuringly rubbing his back.

"Come on. Let's get the kids and get out of here." Eli said walking towards Lore and Marina.

Somehow, they had figured out where they lived and how to drive so…….

**`~`~`~`~`~`At Sakura and Li's house or should I say mansion`~`~`~`~`~`**

"Good night father. Sakura, can I ask you something?" Marina said as she got into bed.

"Of course Marina. Ask away." Sakura smiled as she sat down on the edge of Marina's bed.

"Can I call you mother? I know you're not really my mom but, can I anyways?" Marina pleaded. Obviously, her biological mother didn't give her the love a little girl needs.

"Of course you can Marina! Why wouldn't you think you couldn't? As long as I get to…….do this!" Sakura said and she started to tickle Marina.

"No! Please stop! Ha ha ha!! Ok ok!! Stop please!" Marina said in between giggles. 

"Ok. Go to bed now. Good night Marina." Sakura said, kissing Marina on the forehead.

"Goodnight Marina." Li said, giving his daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight father. Goodnight mommy." Marina said, lying down in her bed and fell sound asleep.

Sakura's heart warmed hearing Marina call her mommy. But then she suddenly had a sick feeling in her stomach and ran to the washroom.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Li said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. I don't know what came over me! I mean………" but she was interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach. "AH!!" she cried out in pain, but she tried to keep it quiet so she wouldn't wake Marina. She held her stomach and kneeled on the ground.

"Sakura!" Li said, holding Sakura by the shoulders.

"Li, it really hurts!! Make it go away!" Sakura cried, still holding her stomach.

Li hated to see Sakura in pain. It's tore his heart to know that he couldn't do anything for her, to make the pain leave. "It's ok Sakura. Breathe slowly." Li said, still holding Sakura.

Sakura started to breathe normally, but the pain didn't go away. "It still hurts."

"Don't focus on it. Think of something else." Li said, rubbing her back soothingly.

Sakura closed her eyes and she felt the pain slowly die away. She relaxed and held onto Li's shirt. "Thank you."

Li's face went red with him feeling her hold his shirt. "No problem. I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow morning to see what's wrong ok?" Li helped Sakura up and into the bedroom.

"Ok. Thanks, for everything." Sakura said, sitting on the bed.

"See you in the morning." Li said, realizing that there was only two bedrooms, Marina's and that one. He started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked inquisitively.

"The front room on the couch." Li said without turning back.

"You don't have to." Sakura said without thinking.

Li stopped and turned around to face her. 

Sakura decided to finish her thought. "I mean, this bed is big enough for two people and it's probably more comfortable then the couch downstairs. But it's up to you……….." Sakura said quietly.

Li still looked at Sakura with the same look. Then he walked into the bathroom. (AN: They have a bathroom attached to the bedroom) While Li was in there, Sakura found her pajama's and changed. She got back into bed as Li came out wearing his boxers.

Sakura tried VERY hard not to blush as Li laid down beside her. Sakura fell asleep quickly, hearing Li's even breathing and felt his warmth. Li on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about what might be wrong with Sakura, but soon found himself sound asleep.

**`~`~`~`~`~`The next morning`~`~`~`~`~`**

Sakura woke up to the smell of pancakes and ran to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror in the washroom. 'What's going on?' She put on a housecoat and went downstairs to see Li and Marina eating pancakes at the table. Sakura quickly covered her nose so she couldn't smell the breakfast.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Li said worriedly.

Sakura nodded, still with her nose covered.

Li looked at her, hating how he couldn't help her. "You better get ready. Your appointment is in an hour. Do you want any breakfast?" 

Sakura shook her head and gave Marina a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Good morning sweety."

Marina giggled and said, "Morning mommy. Why are you going to the doctor?"

"I'm not feeling very well. I better get ready." Sakura said, patting Marina on the head and headed upstairs.

Marina looked at Li sadly and said. "Father there's something that you should know about Sakura."

Li looked at his daughter curiously and asked, "What is it Marina?"

"Well, she hasn't been totally faithful to you. I saw her………kissing another guy." Marina said, on the verge of tears.

**`~`~`~`~`~`The car ride to the doctors`~`~`~`~`~`**

Li was deep in thought about what Marina had said to him that morning and didn't notice when Sakura said something to him.

"Li? Are you there? It's a green light and someone's getting out of their car with a baseball bat. Ok Li wake up!" Sakura said fearfully.

"Huh?" Li looked out his window amd sure enough, someone was getting out of his car with a baseball bat. "Oh hey look! It's a green light!" Then Li took off, leaving the baseball bat guy far behind them.

"That was funny. What happened Li? It was like you were asleep with your eyes open." Sakura asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just worried about you." Li said. Ok, so he didn't tell the whole truth I mean, for all he knows, there could be nothing wrong and Marina saw someone other then Sakura. And he IS worried about Sakura. So therefore, he didn't exactly lie.

**`~`~`~`~`~`In the doctor's office`~`~`~`~`~`**

"So you say you don't feel well in the morning and you have a weird craving for…..ice cream?" The doctor said to Sakura.

"Yeah. And I feel really tired all the time. Um, can I use your washroom please?" Sakura asked, for the tenth time.

"You know where it is." She replied jadedly and Sakura walked quickly to the washroom.

Li looked at the expression on the doctor's face and asked. "What's that look for?" 

She looked at Li and replied. "I think I know what's wrong with her." Then she saw Sakura walk back in. "But I'll have to take a urine sample."

"As long as it's not a needle, I'll do it. I hate needles." Sakura said sitting back down beside Li.

**`~`~`~`~`~`Awhile later`~`~`~`~`~`**

"Mr. and Mrs. Li?" the doctor said as she came back into the room.

Li looked up, but Sakura continued reading her magazine.

"Mrs. Li?" the doctor said, taking the magazine from Sakura.

"I was reading that!" Sakura said. Li shook his head.

"Right. Anyways, I have some good news for you two." 

Li and Sakura looked at the doctor with anxious eyes. 

"Congratulations! You're pregnant. But I'm surprised you didn't come sooner. You're about 3 months in." The doctor said cheerfully. 

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Li and Sakura say at the same time.

"Oh, were you two not expecting one?" she said timidly.

Li and Sakura look at each other and decide to play along. "Oh, we were. We were just…..surprised that's all." Sakura said. Then the thought actually sunk in. 'I'm pregnant. I'm carrying a life inside of me.' Sakura and Li look at each other and wrap their arms around each other.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it." Sakura said to Li.

"I know!" Li said happily, and then remember what Marina had told him, 'I saw her kissing another guy.' Li let go of Sakura and said to the doctor, "Thank you. Come on Sakura, we better get home." He said coldly and walked out of the office.

Sakura looked after him with tears in her eyes. The doctor saw this and said to her, "My husband was like this too, when I was pregnant with our first son. Their reactions are much different then ours. They worry about money and the education they want it to have. We're just ahppy that we have them. Don't worry. He'll come around."

"Thank you." Sakura said, walking after Li. She got into the car where Li was already waiting witht e engine started. "Li, what's wrong."

Li didn't say anything the whole ride back to the mansion. When they got there, he walked into the house silently. 

"Li what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Sakura said, trying to keep up to him.

"Oh nothing. Oh wait, yes something is wrong. It's not my kid." Li said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said stunned at his outburst.

"Before we arrived here, Marina said she saw you kissing another guy, probably your other boyfriend. So there's a possibility that that child is not mine."

"NO! Why would I do that Li? I would never hurt you! I don't have another boyfriend……"

"That you know of. Maybe something happened that we skipped that made you cheat on me." Li said sadly, then his face turned emotionless. "But I don't want my daughter around a manipulative liar. Please get out of my house."

"Oh come on Li. She probably saw someone……" Sakura was again interrupted.

"I said out." Li said, opening the front door coldly.

"Li you can't be serious."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE SAKURA!!" Li raised his voice dangerously.

Sakura felt her eyes fill with tears. She looked away from Li and walked out of the door. When she turned around to say goodbye, Li slammed the door in her face.

Li looked at the closed door with a broken heart. He felt a young aura approach him and he turned around to see Marina crying. "Marina! What's wrong?'

She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I never saw her with anyone! It was a test to see how much you trusted mommy! I didn't know you were going to kick her out!" Then Marina broke down in tears.

Li's eyes opened wide upon hearing this. "So you mean, I'm her only boyfriend?" When he saw Marina nod her head yes, he ran out of the door. "SAKURA!" 

Sakura turned around. She had just gotten to the end of the driveway. She saw Li run towards her through teary eyes. 

"Sakura." Li stopped when he got to Sakura. "I am so sorry. I should've listened to you." Li felt tears roll down his face but he didn't care. "Marina told me it was a test……to see how much I trusted you. Please……..don't leave." Li said, with more tears coming down his face.

Sakura walked closer to him and wiped away his tears and hugged him. "Don't cry Li. It isn't a good look for you. I wasn't going to leave, I was going to sleep at the end of the driveway anyways." Li looked down at Sakura and returned the hug.

They stood that way for a couple of minutes. And unknown to them, Lore was over at their house and she was standing with Marina. The smiled at each other and gave each other a high 5.

Then Marina walked up to Li and Sakura. "So are you two excited for tomorrow?"

Li and Sakura let go of each other, smiling and faced Marina. "For what sweety?"

Marina rolled her eyes. "Your wedding of course!"

Li and Sakura looked at each horrified. "Tomorrow?" They said unison.

Sakura looked at Li and said. "Maybe we should wait until after the baby's born. Just to be careful, incase…..something happens." Sakura said cautiously.

"I agree. But I doubt something will happen. I won't let anything happen, don't worry." Li said looking Sakura in the eyes. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know. But we can still have a party right? I mean, tomorrow IS Saturday! What's a Saturday without as party?" Sakura smiled.

"Oh yeah." Li said, smiling. "And you know who's going to want to help." 

"Yep. She probably already knows." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Alright then let's wait for her and then we'll get started." Li said, picking Sakura up and walking back to the house.

_I'm a product of the nation  
My Nintendo's on the floor  
On a permanent vacation  
Momma's bangin at my door  
  
Na na na  
She's screamin at me  
But I don't wanna understand  
And I go oooooooh  
It goes on and on and on  
  
Is it Saturday yet  
Cause I wanna get up  
Is it Saturday yet  
It just feels like a Saturday  
Baby  
Is it Saturday yet  
I just wanna get up  
Is it Saturday yet  
Cause it feels like a Saturday  
Baby  
Is it Saturday  
  
I was raised by the television  
Jerry Springer was my dad  
And it wouldn't matter  
If Martha Stewart was my mother  
And Aaron Carter was my brother  
Cause I'd still be bad  
  
I'm a product of the nation  
I'm the last generation  
  
Na na na  
They won't stop screamin  
And I don't think they understand  
And I go oooooooh  
It goes on and on and on  
  
Is it Saturday yet  
Cause I wanna get up  
Is it Saturday yet  
It just feels like a Saturday  
Baby  
Is it Saturday yet  
I just wanna get up  
Is it Saturday yet  
Cause it feels like a Saturday  
Baby  
Is it Saturday   
  
Information overload  
Comin through my mind  
That I can't control  
In the back of my head  
Are the eyes that I see  
That has got to be  
A side of me  
  
And I go ohhhhhhhhh  
She's screamin at me  
But I don't wanna understand  
  
 Is it Saturday yet  
Cause I wanna get up  
Is it Saturday yet  
It just feels like a Saturday  
Baby  
Is it Saturday yet  
I just wanna get up  
Is it Saturday yet  
Cause it feels like a Saturday  
Baby  
Is it Saturday  
  
I was raised by the television  
And Jerry Springer was my brother  
And mother's cousin was the uncle of my sister's_

**`~`~`~`~`~`One year later`~`~`~`~`~`**

"MOM!!! Angel is trying to kill me again!!!" Marina said as Sakura's one year old daughter, Angel, walked towards her.

Sakura walked into the room where the two were in. "LI!!! ANGEL'S WALKING!!" Sakura ran to get a video camera.

Sakura came back with Li behind her. "She's kinda late don't you think?" Li said, admiring his daughter beside Sakura.

"I didn't walk until I was two years old. It runs in the family." Sakura said, looking through the camera, squatting on the ground.

"So THAT'S why you're such a klutz." Li teased.

"Yeah……………….hey!" Sakura said, playfully slapping him. But in doing so, she lost her balance but Li caught her.

They looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Sakura turned off the camcorder and pulled Li's face to hers as they enjoyed a passionate embrace. They broke apart, out of breath and smiling.

(AN: If you listen t this song while you read that last part, it really gets you into the mood. It's by Amanda Marshall-Trust Me This Is love)

_I look at this mountain _

_So many heartaches wide _

_And I can't help but wonder _

_Where's the other side _

_I've got to be honest _

_I've got my doubts _

_These tears are asking me_

_What's this got to do with love?_

_Baby, I'll tell you something _

_To help us through this long, dark night _

_When this trouble passes over _

_You and I will walk away _

_Knowing that our love survived _

_Another test of faith _

_You and I can walk on water _

_The river rises, we rise above _

_It may not look that way right now _

_But trust me, baby...this is love. _

_Love isn't easy _

_I'm torn, I confess _

_When a heart is uncertain _

_It's bound to second guess_

_This love won't forsake us _

_So dry your tears I promise you _

_When this trouble passes over _

_You and I will walk away _

_Knowing that our love survived _

_Another test of faith _

_You and I can walk on water _

_The river rises, we rise above _

_It may not look that way right now _

_But trust me, baby...this is love_

_I'm here for you baby_

_There's nothing I want more _

_Our day is coming _

_And we'll reach that peaceful shore_

_When this trouble passes over _

_You and I will walk away _

_Knowing that our love survived _

_Another test of faith _

_You and I can walk on water _

_The river rises, we rise above _

_It may not look that way right now _

_But trust me, baby...this is love_

_When this trouble passes over _

_You and I will walk away _

_Knowing that our love survived _

_Another test of faith _

_Cause you and I can walk on water _

_The river rises, we rise above _

_It may not look that way right now _

_But trust me, baby....this is love _

_One more mountain _

_Hey...so what _

_Trust me baby...this is love._

"MOM!!! DAD!!!! Angel has a knife and something tells me she isn't afraid to use it!!" Marina said fearfuuly.

**AN: So how was this chapter? I thought the end was funny. And can you tell I like to add songs into my stories? Well ayways, I know that last song doesn't really fit the scene, but the tune and beat does, so that's why you should listen to it. Ok, well until next chapter, ja ne!!  **


	10. Rose petals covered the ground and The M...

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.**  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~

**AN: Hey people! I'm really sorry for not updating in such along time. I was working on the first chapter of my other story CCSerendipity and I've been busy with school and well, I was just taking a break. Please don't be mad at me. So anyways, my first chapter for CCSerendipity is up and is doing well so far. Please review this chapter to tell me what you think.**

**Thank you list:**

**MangaGurl:** Thank you for the compliment and here's the next chapter for you! And don't worry, I wouldn't stop writing if my life depended on it.

**Montserrat**** T: Thank you so much girl! I love you too!!! (People don't think that way of me, it's a friendly love) And I read your updates!!! I can't believe it's over just like that!  I hope you keep writing! And the engagement is real and this chapter explains if they are staying in the future forever......heh heh heh.**

****

**Changing the Past: For Better or Worse**

**Last chapter:**

 "MOM!!! Angel is trying to kill me again!!!" Marina said as Sakura's one year old daughter, Angel, walked towards her.

Sakura walked into the room where the two were in. "LI!!! ANGEL'S WALKING!!" Sakura ran to get a video camera.

Sakura came back with Li behind her. "She's kinda late don't you think?" Li said, admiring his daughter beside Sakura.

"I didn't walk until I was two years old. It runs in the family." Sakura said, looking through the camera, squatting on the ground.

"So THAT'S why you're such a klutz." Li teased.

"Yeah……………….hey!" Sakura said, playfully slapping him. But in doing so, she lost her balance but Li caught her.

They looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Sakura turned off the camcorder and pulled Li's face to hers as they enjoyed a passionate embrace. They broke apart, out of breath and smiling.
    
    "MOM!!! DAD!!!! Angel has a knife and something tells me she isn't afraid to use it!!" Marina said fearfully.

**Chapter 10**

****

"Li, I'm going out for awhile. Can you drop the kids off at Madison's?" Sakura said, getting her coat on.

"Ok. When are you going to be home?" Li said trying to find Angel.

"Don't worry, I'll be home in time to cook dinner." Sakura teased.

"I wasn't asking because of that. I was just wondering when I should expect you home." Li said, pulling Angel from under a couch.

Sakura looked over to Li who was holding Angel by her waist. "I'll be home around 6:00." 

"Perfect." Li said.

"What do you mean perfect? Are you going to attempt to clean the house again?" Sakura joked.

Li looked at Angel with disappointed eyes. "Well, she caught me. Will I ever be able to fool your mother?"

Angel smiled and said the only word she could say other then mama. "No."

"Bye you two. Angel, you make sure your father behaves." Sakura said to them.

Hey! Who's the responsible one here?" Li said pointing to himself and Angel.

"Ok you win. Oh and Li, your shirts on backwards. Have fun taking care of your father Angel." Sakura smiled and walked out the door.

Li looked down at his shirt and frowned. "I like to be different." He picked up Angel and went to look for Marina who was also hiding in the house.

**`~`~`~`~`~`6:00`~`~`~`~`~`**

Sakura opened the door and noticed she was stepping on something. She looked down and saw rose petals on the floor. She took off her coat and shoes and walked down the hall, smiling as she following the path of rose petals, leading her to the front room. She stepped in and saw Li sitting on the couch, smiling.

"What's this all about Li?" Sakura asked as she walked over to Li.

Li took her hands in his and got down on one knew. (AN. No he isn't going to do what you guys think he is.......heh heh heh, you guys will hate me for this........) "We've been through so much together. Taking care of Marina and Angel, and taking care of each other. Neither of us can remember the first one, what I said and what you said, but....I just forgot what I had planned to say so I'll just say it. Sakura, you are the most beautiful, most caring women, I've even known. Would, you make me the luckiest man alive and be my wife?" Li took out a small velvet box and opened it to show a beautiful three diamond ring.

Sakura's eyes widened hearing his words and smiled at him with the love that she still hasn't told him about. (AN: but don't you think it's kind of obvious for them now? Oh and I lied, he did do what you thought he was going to do!! ^_^) Sakura nodded her head and answered. "Yes. Yes Li, I'll marry you!" 

Li smiled and put the ring on Sakura's finger and stood up.

Sakura put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Li looked down and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura, feeling this, moved her head to the side and kissed him full on the lips and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

They broke away due to the lack of air and smiled at each other. Li pulled Sakura close to him and said in his head, 'I love you Sakura. With everything I am, I love you.'

Sakura pulled him closer and said, "Even though you forgot what you had planned, you did pretty good off hand. I never knew you could be so romantic."

"You thought _that was romantic?" Li mocked, loosing his hold on Sakura._

"Don't we have a big ego?" Sakura teased, putting her forehead against his and smiled seeing Li smile back at her.

"So how long do you think it will take Madison to get down here?" Li said, looking at his watch.

"5..........4.........3............2..............." Sakura said as Madison ran into the house with a camcorder, dragging Eli behind her.

"Awwwww.......look Eli, he proposed. Imagine me running over here just to find out by a strange coincidence that you proposed to Sakura. Isn't that weird?" Madison said as she took pictures of a blushing Sakura.

"Madison, I know you have cameras all over this house." Li said with a  monotone voice.

Then there were tiny puffs of smoke coming from the corners of each room. "Not any more!" Madison said crazily. 

"Ok Madison that's enough caffeine for you today." Eli said, picking Madison up and walking out. "Sorry about the intrusion guys. And congrats."

"Thank you Eli." Sakura said. 

Once Eli had walked out the door, Li hugged Sakura from behind. "That was weird." 

"Yeah, well it was Madison. What else do you expect from her?" Sakura said laughing.

"Not much." Li said, kissing Sakura's neck softly. Sakura smiled and turned around to face him amd put her arms around his neck. "Did you really mean everything you said to me?"

'Of course I did Sakura. I would never lie to you."  Sakura smiled at him and put her lips on his, and Li deepened the kiss.

_Over and over I look in your eyes _

_You are all I desire _

_You have captured me _

_I want to hold you I want to be close to you _

_I never want to let go _

_I wish that this night would never end _

_I need to know___

_Could I hold you for a lifetime_

_Could I look into your eyes_

_Could I have this night to share this night together_

_Could I hold you close beside me_

_Could I hold you for all time_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

_Over and over I've dreamed of this night_

_Now you're here by my side _

_You are next to me _

_I want to hold you and touch you and taste you_

_And make you want no one but me _

_I wish that this kiss could never end_

_Oh baby please_

_Could I hold you for a lifetime_

_Could I look into your eyes_

_Could I have this night to share this night together_

_Could I hold you close beside me_

_Could I hold you for all time_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

_I don't want any night to go by_

_Without you by my side _

_I just want all my days_

_Spent being next to you_

_Lived for just loving you_

_And baby, oh by the way___

_Could I hold you for a lifetime_

_Could I look into your eyes_

_Could I have this night to share this night together_

_Could I hold you close beside me_

_Could I hold you for all time_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

Sakura and Li broke away from each other smiling. "You know what?" Sakura said.

"What?" Li asked.

"We have to plan this thing."

"That is so true. Let's start tomorrow. And I'm cooking diner tonight no matter how much you try to stop me." Li said, walking off towards the kitchen.

"Oh but it's so clean in there! Why mess it up?" Sakura said running after him.

**(AN: And with the magic of time warping, we go 5 months into the future...........Their wedding day!!!)**

Madison stood beside Sakura, fixing her dress. "Sakura, you're going ro get poked with this pin if you don't stop fidgeting." Madison said sternly.

"Sorry, it's just that. I can't help wondering if Li proposed to me because he loves me, or because we can't remember the first one." Sakura said sighing.

"Well did he kiss you after you said yes?" Madison said to her, not looking up.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked.

Madison smiled to herself. 'If only you knew Sakura.' she thought. "I have to get out there, oh yeah! You have to follow me too! I forgot that you were the bride." Madison joked.

"Very funny." Sakura said, not liking the joke at all.

Madison walked out with Eli and then Sakura came out. Li looked to the back and couldn't believe what he saw. Sakura's dress was white and strapless, and it had a white shawl. The dress hugged her upper body loosely and from the waist down it flowed prettily, creating a long train at the back. Along the waist were faint pink cherry blossoms embroidered on. Sakura was also wearing a cute little tiara which nicely matched her diamond necklace. She walked up to Li and stood beside him and smiled. "Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." he whispered back, not losing a smile.

"Dearly beloveds............." started the priest. (AN: I don't really know how the rest goes so take your little remote control and fast foreward to the part where he says...............)

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sakura and Li leaned towards each other and then...................they felt themselves be traveling in time. Sakura hung onto Li. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Li said, holding her just as tight as she was holding onto him.

Then they landed in a classroom. (AN: And by they I mean Sakura, Li, Madison, Eli)

"Ow......AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"What? What the...." Li said, looking at the 14 year old Sakura. He looked at himself and saw a 14 year old Li. He looked at everyone else and saw 14 year olds. "Eli? What happened?" Li asked with a threatening tone that would make yourself want to die before Li got hold of you.

"Well, our little time trip in the first place was only supposed to last 10 days. But I got it wrong and so we stayed for 2 years."  Eli said, cowering behind Madison.

"I see." Li said. That's when he realized something glittering on Sakura's hand. "Uh Sakura, is that the wedding ring?"

Sakura looked down and tried to take it off. "It won't come off. Try yours." 

Li tried to take his off, but he couldn't and shook his head. Then he looked to the classroom door as he heard someone open it.

"Hey Madison, Li, Sakura, Eli. How are you? Wow, you guys are here really early. Well, I'm only really surprised with you Sakura, how did you wake up so early?" It was Chelsea, followed by Zachary.

"Did you know that alarm clocks were first invented by.........." Zachary started another lie.

"Come on Zachary, no one wants to hear your stupid lies." Chelsea said, dragging him by his ear.

"Ok then. So how are we going to explain our rings?" Sakura said to Li.

"I have no clue." Li said truthfully. 

As more people poured into the classroom, the more determined Li was. He pulled Sakura over to the side of the classroom. "Sakura there's something I need to tell you. I've wanted to tel you for, the longest time but I could never get the courage to say it. I............."

"Hey guys what are you doing all the way over here?" Eli said, popping up right in between Sakura and Li.

"Nothing." Li said quickly. 

Then Eli walked away, not knowing what he had done.

"So what were you saying Li." Sakura asked cutely.

"Nothing, just forget it." Li said. 'I give up. If she finds out, then she finds out.'

"Wait, I need to tell you something too." Sakura said, reaching for Li's wrist. "I've kept it inside for so long I just need to tell you. I............" She started and then............

"Hey people! Why are you all the way over here?" Madison said, like Eli, popping up right in between Sakura and Li.

"Nothing." Sakura said quickly. And then Madison walked away. Sakura looked at Li. "Anyways, should we put up a sign that says leave us alone, we're talking?" Sakura joked.

"That would be a good idea, or you can tell me what you were going to say." Li said.

Sakura's face turned a deep crimson and she said in a quiet whisper. "I.....I..........I'm in love with you. I always have been. You mean the world to me and I'd rather die then live without you." 

Li's eyes opened wide as he heard Sakura's words and he smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around Sakura. "What I was trying to say before, was that, I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I met you. I feel like I'm in heaven when I look in your eyes. And I know that you are the one for me." 

Sakura smiled hearing Li's words and hugged him tightly back. But what the two didn't know was that a boy was glaring at Li from across the room................... 

**An: Who is this boy watching the two? :)  I know my chapters are getting short, but I wanted to finish this chapter. I've been working on it for sooooooo long! It has to get out of my computer now!!! Heh heh heh. So tell me what you guys think! And I have a favor to ask you guys. I'm looking for a BETA reader for my other story CCSerendipity. So if you could tell me in your review, that'd be great. I'm looking for two actually. So if you're not a registered member for fanfiction.net, give me your e-mail address and I will send you my next chapter once I write them. Until next chapter.....Ja ne minna-san!**


	11. Onlooker is revealed and A 2nd Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.**  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~

**AN: Hey peoples! I am sorry I haven't been on for so long. I get distracted very very easily. Well, here's the next chapter, I think I've been keeping you guys in suspense long enough. Now let's find out who this boy is that was glaring at Li and Skaura...........**

**Thank you list:**

**EcuaGirl****: Sorry it took me so long. Now you can finally see who was glaring, and I think I should've made Li and Sakura confess oh let's say in chapter 20 :P**

**Montserrat**** T: Heh heh heh, I couldn't leave them in the future. And well they have to keep the rings because of something that happens in this chapter. And yeah I did get your mail sorry, along time ago actually. :P So have you watched Serendipity yet?**

**Changing The Past: For Better Or Worse**

****

****

****

**Last Chapter**

****

As more people poured into the classroom, the more determined Li was. He pulled Sakura over to the side of the classroom. "Sakura there's something I need to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for, the longest time but I could never get the courage to say it. I............."

"Hey guys what are you doing all the way over here?" Eli said, popping up right in between Sakura and Li.

"Nothing." Li said quickly. 

Then Eli walked away, not knowing what he had done.

"So what were you saying Li." Sakura asked cutely.

"Nothing, just forget it." Li said. 'I give up. If she finds out, then she finds out.'

"Wait, I need to tell you something too." Sakura said, reaching for Li's wrist. "I've kept it inside for so long I just need to tell you. I............" She started and then............

"Hey people! Why are you all the way over here?" Madison said, like Eli, popping up right in between Sakura and Li.

"Nothing." Sakura said quickly. And then Madison walked away. Sakura looked at Li. "Anyways, should we put up a sign that says leave us alone, we're talking?" Sakura joked.

"That would be a good idea, or you can tell me what you were going to say." Li said.

Sakura's face turned a deep crimson and she said in a quiet whisper. "I.....I..........I'm in love with you. I always have been. You mean the world to me and I'd rather die then live without you." 

Li's eyes opened wide as he heard Sakura's words and he smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around Sakura. "What I was trying to say before, was that, I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I met you. I feel like I'm in heaven when I look in your eyes. And I know that you are the one for me." 

Sakura smiled hearing Li's words and hugged him tightly back. But what the two didn't know was that a boy was glaring at Li from across the room................... 

**Chapter 11**

****

Li sensed someone staring at them and he let go of Sakura and turned around quickly. He saw Zachary glaring at Li, with almost the same glare Li uses. "I'll be right back Sakura." He walked over to Zachary. "What's the look for?"

"What's the look for?" Zachary sneered. "He asks why I have this look on my face. You want to know why? I'll tell you, my so-called best friend is in love with the person I'm in love with! Is that what you wanted to hear? And yet, you knew how I felt about Sakura." Zachary was now struggling to keep his fists away from Li's face.

Li's eyes opened wide. "Zachary I didn't actually think that you felt like that, people sometimes say things in the heat of the moment."

"Oh so you might not love Sakura and you might have said you did in the heat of the moment?" Zachary said with an attitude.

Li shook his head. "No, I love Sakura. Listen, I'm sorry that I did this to you, but, I love her, more then you'll ever know." Li patted Zachary on the shoulder and walked back over to Sakura who was being bombarded with questions about her ring.

Zachary looked on at the two who were now in a tight embrace. 'I would give anything to be in those shoes.' Zachary thought to himself.

_He spends his nights in California, watching  
The stars on the big screen  
Then he lies awake and he wonders, why  
Can't that be me  
Cause in his life he is filled with all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not  
Mention right now  
But just before he says goodnight, he looks  
Up with a little smile at me and he says_

_If I could be like that, I would   
Give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do._

Zachary sat down at his seat after taking a last glance at Li and Sakura who were surrounded a crowd of students squealing about how cute they look together.

Madison looked over at Li and Sakura and screamed. "NOOOOOO!!!!!! YOU GUYS CONFESSED AND I MISSED IT??????" Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a smiling Eli.

"I got it though." He held up a video camera and smiled evilly.

"Thank you so much Eli! Oh I love you!" Madison threw her arms around Eli, and then realized what she had said.

"Do you really?" Eli whispered into her ear, putting his arms around Madison.

Madison looked up at him and her face turned a tomato red. "Yes Eli. I love you with all of my heart." 

Eli pulled Madison closer to him and whispered. "I love you too Madison, I have since the first time I set my eyes on you. And over the years, my love for you has grown into something that I can't even describe." 

**~+~+~+~+~+~After school~+~+~+~+~+~**

Li ran to catch up to Sakura. "Hey." 

Sakura turned to Li and smiled. "Hey you. Don't you live the other way?"

"I thought I would take the long way which conveniently goes by your house."

Sakura gasped. "You took a risk and thought? What were you thinking?"

Li pretended to look ashamed. "Do you want me to think about my answer?"

Sakura grabbed his arm. "NO! You mustn't think! It might hurt too much....please don't....." But Li interrupted her.

"Ow. Maybe I shouldn't think."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"But what if I want to think about you?" Li said seriously.

Sakura looked at him and a smile formed on her face. "Well that's an exception."

Li walked Sakura all the way to her front door. 

"Thanks for walking me home Li." Sakura said, giving Li her trademark smile which made Li turn a light shade of pink.

"No problem." 

They were both silent for a couple minutes until Meilin walked up to Sakura and Li. "Uh, sorry to interrupt this moment but Zachary wants you at the soccer field. You have a game right now apparently." When she didn't get a response from either one she got frustrated and she saw Tori open the door. 

"Sakura it's about time you got home. And what's the brat doing here?"

Sakura looked up and glared at her brother. "He's not a brat and he walked me home! He's not going to kill me, he's not going to hurt me in any way."

"Whatever, hurry up and get in, it's your turn to make dinner." Tori said as he glared at Li.

"I'll be right in, give me a second." Sakura turned back to Li and smiled. "He still has a grudge." 

Li looked at Sakura and Sakura looked back at him, neither noticing Tori's face which was turning red with anger. Meilin gave out an exasperated sigh and said, "Oh would you two kiss already?" Li decided to take a chance, and he kissed Sakura, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head. Sakura kissed back, closing her eyes and placing a hand on one side of his face.
    
    _I'll be your dream_
    
    _I'll be your wish; I'll be your fantasy_
    
    _I'll be your hope; I'll be your love _
    
    _Be everything that you need_
    
    _I'll love you more with every breath,_
    
    _Truly, madly, deeply do_
    
    _I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on_
    
    _A new beginning_
    
    _A reason for living_
    
    _A deeper meaning_
    
    _I want to stand with you on a mountain_
    
    _I want to bathe with you in the sea_
    
    _I want to lay like this forever_
    
    _Until the sky falls down on me_
    
    _And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_
    
    _I'll make a wish to send it to heaven _
    
    _Then make you want to cry_
    
    _The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_
    
    _That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_
    
    _The highest power_
    
    _In lonely hours_
    
    _The tears devour you_
    
    _I want to stand with you on a mountain_
    
    _I want to bathe with you in the sea_
    
    _I want to lay like this forever_
    
    _Until the sky falls down on me_
    
    _Oh can you see it baby?_
    
    _You don't have to close your eyes_
    
    _'Cause it's standing right here before you_
    
    _All that you need will surely come_
    
    _I'll be your dream; I'll be your wish_
    
    _I'll be your fantasy_
    
    _I'll be your hope; I'll be your love_
    
    _Be everything that you need_
    
    _I'll love you more with every breath_
    
    _Truly, madly, deeply do_
    
    _I want to stand with you on a mountain_
    
    _I want to bathe with you in the sea_
    
    _I want to lay like this forever_
    
    _Until the sky falls down on me_
    
    _I want to stand with you on a mountain_
    
    _I want to bathe with you in the sea_
    
    _I want to lay like this forever_
    
    _Until the sky falls down on me_

Meilin rolled her eyes. "So NOW you listen to me!"  

They broke away from each other reluctantly, still holding each other. Sakura smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips again quickly. "You better go; you don't want to get Zachary in one of his moods."

Li smiled back and nodded, kissing her again and then letting go of her. He didn't glance at Tori as he made his way down the front steps. He looked back at Sakura though and waved. "See ya later Sakura."

"Bye!" She waved back smiling incredibly. 

Li and Meilin walked to the soccer field. Meilin sat on the bleachers as Li walked jogged over to Zachary and the rest of the team. Everybody patted Li on the back as Zachary glared at him.  "I'm sorry to say Li but you've been kicked off the team." Zachary growled through gritted teeth.

Li almost fell over. "What did you say? You need me to win! Sorry guy, no offense or anything, but I win every time." Li said in utter disbelief.

All the other team members agreed with Li as Zachary talked over them. "You knew how I felt about Sakura and you promised you wouldn't make any moves on her!"

Li glared at him. 'How dare he involve Sakura in this.' he thought to himself. "You said you liked her. You said you wanted to go out with her."

"Yeah I know. And you stole her." Zachary said, shaking a fist at Li.

Li couldn't believe Zachary was acting like this. "You're so selfish! I finally find the person that makes me feel like I can be me, that makes me feel like I'm worth something and you want to take that away from me. Zachary I don't just like Sakura, I don't just want to go out with her. I'm in love with her, and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her." Li started to walk away then he turned around and pointed an icy glare at him. "If you're kicking me off the team because of how I feel, then so be it. I don't want to be on a team like that anyways." And with that he continues to walk towards the bleachers.

The rest of the soccer team glared at Zachary as Li walked away. "I think he should stay on the team." Everyone was talking over the other to get their voice heard to Zachary. 

"Fine! But only because I want to win ok? Li, get over here, I need to win this game." Zachary said, obviously annoyed and angry.

By the end of the game, Li's team had won, 30-0.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to post, I've been distracted with my other stories and yet another one I'm thinking of making. Way too many story ideas!  Well you know the drill, please review/flame, I don't care. The more people review, the quicker I post! Well, see you in the next chapter! Ja ne!**


	12. Going Back & It's All COming Back To Me ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.**  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~

**AN: Hey again. Thanks you guys for such a great amount of reviews. I truly feel touched that so many people actually read my stories. Anyways, here are all of the people that reviewed the last chapter.....**

**Thank you list:**

**ReaderGirl14: **Trust me, you are not weird compared to me! Anyways, I'll have this one as soon as I can! I hope you like it!

**Montserrat**** T: I know I'm so evil for making Zachary like Sakura eh? Heh heh heh, anyways, yeah it is such a great romantic movie isn't it? **

**EcuaGirl****: Yeah they kissed again, and in later chapters they'll do more *cough**cough* Anyways, the reason he isn't with Chelsea is because she's with someone else which will be explained more in later chapters. And I thought it was about time Madison and Eli confessed to each other.**

**Kazeshi****: Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter and thanks for reading my fanfic, I hope you like this chapter.**

****

**Changing The Past: For Better Or Worse**

**Last Chapter**

Li and Meilin walked to the soccer field. Meilin sat on the bleachers as Li walked jogged over to Zachary and the rest of the team. Everybody patted Li on the back as Zachary glared at him.  "I'm sorry to say Li but you've been kicked off the team." Zachary growled through gritted teeth.

Li almost fell over. "What did you say? You need me to win! Sorry guy, no offense or anything, but I win every time." Li said in utter disbelief.

All the other team members agreed with Li as Zachary talked over them. "You knew how I felt about Sakura and you promised you wouldn't make any moves on her!"

Li glared at him. 'How dare he involve Sakura in this.' he thought to himself. "You said you liked her. You said you wanted to go out with her."

"Yeah I know. And you stole her." Zachary said, shaking a fist at Li.

Li couldn't believe Zachary was acting like this. "You're so selfish! I finally find the person that makes me feel like I can be me, that makes me feel like I'm worth something and you want to take that away from me. Zachary I don't just like Sakura, I don't just want to go out with her. I'm in love with her, and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her." Li started to walk away then he turned around and pointed an icy glare at him. "If you're kicking me off the team because of how I feel, then so be it. I don't want to be on a team like that anyways." And with that he continues to walk towards the bleachers.

The rest of the soccer team glared at Zachary as Li walked away. "I think he should stay on the team." Everyone was talking over the other to get their voice heard to Zachary. 

"Fine! But only because I want to win ok? Li, get over here, I need to win this game." Zachary said, obviously annoyed and angry.

By the end of the game, Li's team had won, 30-0.

**Chapter 12**

Li walked to the bleachers were he saw that Sakura and Madison had joined Meilin as she sat on the top bleacher. He walked up to them and Sakura came down to meet him. He smiled as he kissed her on the lips, holding her. "What are you doing here? Isn't your brother going to kill you or something?"

Sakura only shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. I'll come back to life and kill him." She smiled evilly.

Li shook his head violently. "That is so my job! I want to kill him! Tell you what, I kill him first and then you bring him back to life with your super powers, then you kill him? Deal?" 

Sakura thought for a minute and nodded her head. "Deal." 

Li smiled as he looked at the others. "Are you guys ready to go now?"

Sakura, Madison and Meilin looked at each other. Meilin was the first to speak up. "Actually, we wanted to go back to the future." (AN: No pun intended :P) 

Li looked at Sakura who nodded her head with a slight smile. "We're being tortured, not knowing what's going to happen. IS someone going to stop the wedding? Are Angel and Marina and Lore going to get along? We won't be able to find out. And it's going to scare people when we know what's going to happen next."

Li looked at the rest of them and thought for a minute. He gave out a sigh. "Eli, can you come here a minute please?". 

As usual, Eli's head popped out of nowhere like the chesire cat with a dopey smile on his face. "What would you like, my cute little descendant?"

Li clenched his fists, trying to contain himself. "Is there any chance we would be able to go back to the future?"

Eli smiled even greater as the rest of his body appeared. "I take it you're only doing this for everyone else right?"

"Well, yeah and I want to see what happens to my kids." Li smiled a bit. "It's kinda nice saying 'my kids' don't you think?" He said, making the rest of the group nod their heads.

"Ok, there's just one thing you need to know. This time when we go back, it's permanent and we will remember everything we skipped in time. Some things may not be very pleasant so if anybody wants to back out now, this is your last shot." Eli said very seriously. He didn't want anybody going into what they couldn't handle.

They all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "No-ones going to back out Eli. You can't back out of life you know." It was Li who had broken the silence as Eli said an incantation, hurling them to the future.........

**The future......**

The group entered their bodies again as memories flooded their minds. After Sakura came to her senses, she remembered everything that had happened between her and Li. She looked over to him with tear threatening to fall. "You left me? You moved because of your 'duties'? What kind of excuse is that?" And with that she ran out of the chapel.

"Sakura!" Li yelled as he ran after her, also remembering what he had done. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Sakura please."

Sakura turned around and got out of Li's grip, shaking her head with tears running down her face. "I don't want to hear it Li."

"Sakura listen. You know that if I knew then what I do now, I wouldn't have done that! I never would have chose another girl over you! Especially someone like Michelle. Sakura please." Li looked down at Sakura as he held his hand against her soft cheeks, wiping the tears away.

Sakura held Li's hand in hers as she looked up at him. "I know, but it hurt. I know you didn't mean to though."

Li nodded then kissed her softly on the cheek. "You're the only one I could ever have strong feelings about Sakura. Michelle is only a friend, nothing more and nothing less."

Sakura nodded and she leaned her head against Li's chest. "I'm sorry for acting like that, I wasn't expecting that."

Li held Sakura close to him. "None of us were."  

The newly weds stood that way awhile as everyone watched them in awe.

**A couple months later..........**

(AN I know I'm going fast with time but, I have to write this quickly, gomen!!!)

Sakura was cooking pancakes for breakfast in the kitchen when Li came downstairs after just waking up. She smiled hearing her husband coming down the stairs. "Ohayou." 

Li yawned. "What are you doing up so early Sakura? It's only 9:00. I should be making breakfast." He walked up behind Sakura and kissed her on the neck.

"Well I have to pick up my cousin from the airport. She's coming in from Vietnam." She put the pancakes on a plate and set them on the table. "I didn't even know I had a cousin from Vietnam." She walked into the living room where Angel and Marina were watching cartoons. "Breakfast is on the table guys." She walked back in and started eating.

"I didn't know either, well obviously but still." Li said as he sat down, being joined by his wife and kids soon after. "Good morning you two."

"Good morning father." Marina said as she hugged Li and sat down to eat.

"Good morning baba." Angel said as she ran into the dining room after Marina.

"Hey you." Li smiled as he pulled his second daughter into a hug. He let her go and looked at Sakura. "So what time are you supposed to meet her?"

"Um, around noon and then I'm going to show her around the city so I won't be home until late ok?" Sakura finished her breakfast and put away the dishes. "I'm going to go get ready. Angel, Marina,  you guys have to clean your rooms today ok?"

Both of her daughters groaned. "Yes mom." They replied together. They finished their breakfast and headed raced each other up the stairs to their rooms.

Li shook his head in disgust. "You're so mean to them Sakura. You really expect them to clean their rooms on a Saturday?"

"Hey, I don't see you making breakfast every morning and taking the kids to school mister." Sakura said sternly.

LI stood up and walked towards Sakura, putting his arms around her waist. "That would be because you're always asleep when I make your breakfast, and when I take the kids to school."

"So?" Sakura smiled and kissed Li on the lips, putting her arms around Li.

Li pulled her closer to himself and deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. 

"Well I better get ready, knowing me I'm going to be late if I don't get ready now." Sakura said, reluctantly removing herself from Li's grip.

Li sighed. "You're right. I'll make sure the kids don't kill each other." 

"AHHHHH!!!!! MOM!!!! DAD!!!! ANGEL'S TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" Marina screamed as she ran down the stairs, being followed by Angel who was running after her older sister with a sword.

"Li! I thought you said you took the sword away from her!" Sakura said as she tried to grab Angel.

"I did! And then I put it on the dresser." Li said innocently.

Sakura glared at him, finally succeeding in grabbing Angel and taking the sword from her. "Are you ok Marina?"

Marina nodded as she came out from behind the counter. She sidled over to the doorway and ran up it.

Sakura shook her head and smiled, putting Angel on the ground to let her back upstairs. "No more trying to kill your sister, do you understand?"

"Yes mommy." She said sadly as she too walked up the stairs.

"Ok, so you better keep your eyes on Angel." Sakura said to Li as she followed Angel up the stairs to get dressed, leaving Li in the dining room shaking his head at his daughters.

**Hours after Sakura goes**** to the airport........**

****

"So what time is Sakura supposed to be home?" Eli said as he finished his beer as he and Li watched a football game on TV.

Li looked at his watch. "She should be home about now. I wonder what's taking her. San Fran isn't that big."

"Is my....."

"Don't even say it Eli or you will die tonight." Li warned Eli. He got so annoyed by Eli always calling him........

"Ok.....my cute little descendant." He jumped up and ran out of the house.

Li sighed and turned the channel and almost fell out of his seat. "ELI!!!!"

Eli popped his head into the room. "Yeah?" He looked at the TV and fell over. "Is that.....Sakura?"

****

Li walked over to the TV screen and looked carefully. "Yeah, but why is she in Japan?"

"Hmmm, well why don't you call her cell phone?" Eli said, handing Li the phone.

"I was going to do that!" Li said angrily as he snatched the phone out of Eli's hand. He dialed the number and waited for Sakura to answer. He watched the TV screen carefully.

((AN: The parts on the TV will be in italics))

_"So what made you want to start singing Sakura?" A female news reporter asked Sakura just as her cell phone ringing._

_"I'm sorry, excuse me." Sakura_ _said as she answered her cell phone. "Hello?"_

"Sakura? Where are you?" Li said, watching Sakura on the TV screen.

_"Who is this? Do I now you?" Sakura looked at the news reporter and shook her head with a confused and apologetic look on her face._

"Sakura, it's Li. Your husband." Li was stunned. "How can you not know who I am?"

_"The only Li I know doesn't have my cell number. I'm sorry I can't help you." Sakura said and hung up her phone._

"NO! SAKURA!" Li looked at the phone that was now sounding a dial tone. "Damnit." He sat down on the couch and whipped the phone to the ground. He put his hands through his messy hair and looked down at the ground. "What am I going to do? She doesn't remember me, she's in Japan."

Eli rolled his eyes and sighed. "Li, have you forgotten that my wife is the best at getting people where they need to go in less then a minute? And aren't I the one that can teleport?"

"It's still no use, she doesn't remember me Eli." Li said with pain in his voice.

"Ok whatever. Madison you can come out now." Eli said frustrated. 

"Ok Li, you're going to Japan to win Sakura back. I have a whole new outfit for you!" Madison ran in holding clothes in her hands.

"Oi." Li turned his attention back to the TV to watch Sakura.

_"So where are you going to perform next Sakura?" The same news reporter asked._

_"At my old high school in Reedington, and the good thing is that entrance is free, but only a certain amount of people can come since it's going to be held in the school." Sakura said with a smile, but she was still thinking about that Li guy that had called her._

_"Well I hope everything turns out good. When is this performance by the way before we end this interview?"_

_"Tomorrow night actually."__ Sakura said, still confused. 'He sounds so familiar but I don't know him.' She thought to herself._

Madison turned off the TV and stood Li up. "Ok Eli, off to Reedington." 

****

**In Reedington.......******

****

"Madison, this is actually a normal outfit." Li said as he stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the outfit Madison got him. It was just a normal black t-shirt with dark green, slightly baggy pants.

"Not bad." Madison said as she walked around Li, examining him. "So are you ready to go talk to Sakura?"

Li sighed. "I guess. I hope she remembers me now, I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't." He grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out the door, followed by Madison and Eli.

**Reedington**** High.......**

****

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I   
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see   
that this world is a beautiful   
accident, turbulent, succulent,   
opulent, permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it   
Don't wanna waste it away_

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

Sakura finished her first song of the night. "Thanks guys. That was a new one, I hope you liked it." She was answered by a loud cheer. She laughed and started singing her next song.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
  
Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Ya-nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven   
  
I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Sakura stepped down from the stage after that song to get a drink. She walked through the people who were dancing and having a great time. She grabbed a drink and looked around. 'I wonder who I wrote these songs for. Weird, I can't remember anything. Especially that guy who called me, Li.' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Madison, Li and Eli had just arrived as Sakura finished singing. "Well go look for her." Eli said, pushing Li away.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Li said. He looked around and saw Sakura get up on the stage. He stopped to watch her, and he could tell that this was a slow song.

_I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Oh, oh  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me, oh_

Sakura looked out into the crowds and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She reached up to wipe them away as she began the next song.

Li recognized the song and he got an idea. He went around to the back of the stage to talk to some people.
    
    _We were strangers_
    
    _Starting out on a journey_
    
    _Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_
    
    _Now here we are_
    
    _And I'm suddenly standing_
    
    _At the beginning with you_
    
    Before Sakura could sing the next verse, a male voice sang out through another microphone.
    
    **_Male: __No one told me I was going to find you_**
    
    _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_
    
    **_Sakura and male:__ When I lost hope_**
    
    _You were there to remind me_
    
    _This is the start_
    
    Li came out from behind the curtains, obtaining loud cheers from the audience and a confused look from Sakura,
    
    **_Li & Sakura: __Life is a road, and I wanna keep going_**
    
    _Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_
    
    _Life is a road, now and forever_
    
    _Wonderful journey_
    
    _I'll be there when the world stops turning_
    
    _I'll be there when the storm is through_
    
    _At the end I want to be standing at the beginning_
    
    _With you_
    
    **_Sakura: __We were strangers_**
    
    _On a crazy adventure_
    
    **_Li: __Never dreaming how are our dreams would come true_**
    
    **_Li & Sakura: __Now here we stand_**
    
    _Unafraid of the future_
    
    _At the beginning with you_
    
    _And life is a road, and I wanna keep going_
    
    _Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_
    
    _Life is a road, now and forever_
    
    _Wonderful journey_
    
    _I'll be there when the world stops turning_
    
    _I'll be there when the storm is through_
    
    _At the end I want to be standing at the beginning_
    
    _With you_
    
    _I knew there was somebody somewhere_
    
    _Like me alone in the dark_
    
    _Now I know my dreams will live on_
    
    _I've been waiting so long_
    
    _Nothing's gonna tear us apart_
    
    _And life is a road and I wanna going_
    
    _Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_
    
    _Life is a road, now and forever_
    
    _Wonderful journey_
    
    _I'll be there when the world stops turning_
    
    _I'll be there when the storm is through_
    
    _In the end I want to be standing at the beginning_
    
    _With you_
    
    _And life is a road, and I want to keep going_
    
    _Love is a river I want to keep going on_
    
    **_Sakura: __Starting out on a journey_**
    
    **_Li & Sakura: __Life is a road and I want to keep going_**
    
    _Love is a river I want to keep flowing_
    
    _In the end I want to be standing at the beginning_
    
    _With you_
    
    As they finished singing their duet, the music faded and people help their breath. "Li! My god! I haven't seen you in so long!" Sakura said.
    
    Li looked at her in bewilderment. "What do you mean? It's been a day! When were you planning on coming home? Marina and I have been worried sick."
    
    "What do you mean? You left after Zachary..." She trailed off.
    
    "Don't you remember anything Sakura?"
    
    Sakura shook her head no.
    
    Li's eyes filled with sadness and he felt his heart break. "What's on your hand?" He asked.
    
    "A wedding ring I think." She looked at it admiringly.
    
    "Look at the inscription inside it." Li said, gesturing towards the ring.
    
    Sakura looked at it and recognized the Showron family signature. "I'm married to you?"
    
    "Yeah. You don't remember anything? The wedding? The proposal?"
    
    Sakura shook her head no again.
    
    "I want to show you something." Li said, taking out a picture of Marina, Sakura and himself together at a beach.
    
    "Is that Marina?" Sakura asked, pointing at her.
    
    "Yes, that's my daughter." Li smiled sadly. "That day," he sighed.
    
    _Maybe it's intuition_
    
    _but_ some things you just don't question__
    
    _Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_
    
    _And there it goes,_
    
    _I think I found my best friend_
    
    _I know that it might sound_
    
    _more__ than a little crazy_
    
    _but__ I believe..._
    
    "We had a picnic at the beach. Marina, she wanted to go swimming, but she was knocked over by a wave. You got worried so you went over to her but she pulled you down. And I helped you back up. And......that was almost the best day I've ever had."
    
    _I knew I loved you before I met you_
    
    _I think I dreamed you into life_
    
    _I knew I loved you before I met you_
    
    _I have been waiting all my life_
    
    _There's just no rhyme or reason_
    
    _Only the sense of completion_
    
    _And in your eyes, I see_
    
    _the__ missing pieces I'm searching for_
    
    _I think I've found my way home_
    
    _I know that it might sound_
    
    _more__ than a little crazy_
    
    _but__ I believe..._
    
    Li looked at the photo one last time before putting it away. "But I guess that doesn't matter now."
    
    _I knew I loved you before I met you_
    
    _I think I dreamed you into life_
    
    _I knew I loved you before I met you_
    
    _I have been waiting all my life_
    
    _A thousand angels dance around you_
    
    _I am complete now that I've found you_
    
    _I knew I loved you before I met you_
    
    _I think I dreamed you into life_
    
    _I knew I loved you before I met you_
    
    _I have been waiting all my life_
    
    Li headed off of the stage, handing the microphone back to someone at the bottom of the stage stairs.
    
    Sakura walked behind him, thinking hard. "Angel....."
    
    Li heard Sakura say her other daughters name and he turned around to listen to her.
    
    "Your shirt was on backwards when I left and you tried to cook without making a mess." Sakura smiled as she started to remember.
    
    Li smiled back as he walked closer to her. "Do you remember?"
    
    Sakura nodded as she wrapped her arms around Li and put her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what happened. I was getting out of the car and then this guy came at me making me fall. I must have hit my head pretty hard because I couldn't remember anything and I was talking with a news reporter. I don't know how I ended up there."
    
    Li rested his head on Sakura's and put his arms around her waist. "I didn't even know if it was you on TV because I never knew you were a singer."
    
    "Me neither." Sakura shook her head. "But people like me so I must be a singer in a past life or they've mistaken me or something, I don't know."
    
    Li smiled. "Do you want to dance before we leave Sakura?" He felt Sakura nod and he walked her out to the dance floor.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby, baby_

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

_But if I touch you like this_

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me now_

_It's all coming back to me now_

_And when I touch you like that_

_It's all coming back to me now_

_If you do it like this_

_It's all coming back to me now_

_And if we....._

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter had so many songs in it, I like putting songs in to fit the mood. So as usual, you know what the drill is. R&R and I'll be happy. See you later I guess. I don't have much to say this time which is scary. *shudders***


	13. A Fight and the Drunken Doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.**  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~

**AN: Hey again. I have so many more chapters on the way, sort of. I'm trying really hard to update my other stories too, but this story is my baby, my ****favourite ****one so I'll be mostly working on this story. Oh and by the way, this chapter will be really weird cuz me and my friend helped with this chapter so the 'narrators' will be attacking this chapter and maybe the next, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, here are all of the people that reviewed the last chapter.....**

**Thank you list:**

****

**Changing The Past: For Better Or Worse**

**Last Chapter**
    
    "Don't you remember anything Sakura?"
    
    Sakura shook her head no.
    
    Li's eyes filled with sadness and he felt his heart break. "What's on your hand?" He asked.
    
    "A wedding ring I think." She looked at it admiringly.
    
    "Look at the inscription inside it." Li said, gesturing towards the ring.
    
    Sakura looked at it and recognized the Showron family signature. "I'm married to you?"
    
    "Yeah. You don't remember anything? The wedding? The proposal?"
    
    Sakura shook her head no again.
    
    "I want to show you something." Li said, taking out a picture of Marina, Sakura and himself together at a beach.
    
    "Is that Marina?" Sakura asked, pointing at her.
    
    "Yes, that's my daughter." Li smiled sadly. "That day," he sighed. "We had a picnic at the beach. Marina, she wanted to go swimming, but she was knocked over by a wave. You got worried so you went over to her but she pulled you down. And I helped you back up. And......that was almost the best day I've ever had." Li looked at the photo one last time before putting it away. "But I guess that doesn't matter now."
    
    Li headed off of the stage, handing the microphone back to someone at the bottom of the stage stairs.
    
    Sakura walked behind him, thinking hard. "Angel....."
    
    Li heard Sakura say her other daughters name and he turned around to listen to her.
    
    "Your shirt was on backwards when I left and you tried to cook without making a mess." Sakura smiled as she started to remember.
    
    Li smiled back as he walked closer to her. "Do you remember?"
    
    Sakura nodded as she wrapped her arms around Li and put her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what happened. I was getting out of the car and then this guy came at me making me fall. I must have hit my head pretty hard because I couldn't remember anything and I was talking with a news reporter. I don't know how I ended up there."
    
    Li rested his head on Sakura's and put his arms around her waist. "I didn't even know if it was you on TV because I never knew you were a singer."
    
    "Me neither." Sakura shook her head. "But people like me so I must be a singer in a past life or they've mistaken me or something, I don't know."
    
    Li smiled. "Do you want to dance before we leave Sakura?" He felt Sakura nod and he walked her out to the dance floor.

****

**The Fight and the Drunken Doctor**

After they danced, Sakura and Li headed to their car when Sakura was attacked by a little girl.

"Mommy! Do you remember me?" Marina was clinging onto Sakura's skirt.

Sakura knelt down to Marina's level and smiled. "Yes I do Marina. And I have your father to thank for that."

Marina smiled then frowned. "Angel followed me here. She said she was going to kill us all."

Li shook his head. "Angel is starting to act a lot like Meilin, it's scary."

They continued walking to the car and Marina fell behind. She ran onto the grass and picked up some mud. "Mommy, daddy." She walked up to them, hiding the mud.

"Yes Marina?" Sakura said, turning around, like Li. Both were greeted by a pile of mud landing in their faces.

Marina started to laugh. "It was raining while you guys were in there." She almost fell over laughing.

Sakura and Li wiped their faces and evilly smiled at each other and picked up some mud. "Too bad it won't rain again to clean us off. Oh well, we might as well all be muddy." Li said as he threw the mud at Marina. That started a full blown mud fight, leaving all three soaked with mud.

Li suddenly stopped walking to the car. "Damn, and we have to take MY car!" Sakura pat Li on the back as they got to his car. "My clean, clean car."

They all got into Li's car and as they were on the highway to go to the airport, Marina looked out into the field that was flooded with night, and she saw _HER._

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the...............FLOOR!!!!!!!!_

 "Mom, dad. Angel's in the field and she doesn't look too happy." Marina said. They all looked but then Angel disappeared.

"Um, that was weird. I have a demon child, great." Li said as he looked back on the road to drive and pushed down more on the gas pedal. "But just to be safe." He sped up.

_Beaten why for?_

_Can't take much more_

_Here we go, here we go, here we go now_

Marina looked to the seat beside her and saw Angel. "DAD! MOM!"

Li looked back and saw Angel. He pulled the car over, doing a U-ey and stopping the car. All  three ran out of the car, followed by Angel. Sakura pulled Marina to herself to protect her with Li standing in front of them all.

_1 - Nothing wrong with me_

_2 – Nothing wrong with me_

_3 – Nothing wrong with me_

_4 – Nothing wrong with me_

Angel giggled a bit. "Marina you don't have to worry this time. I'm not going to kill you, that is if you help me. I only want to kill mommy and daddy so if you help me do that, your life will be spared." She stated simply.

_1 – Something's got to give_

_2 – Something's got to give_

_3 – Something's got to give NOW!!!!!_

Marina shrugged. "Ok." She walked out from behind Sakura and Li and skipped over to Angel. "Hey lil' sis." She hugged Angel.

"Hey Marina. Ok well we need weapons. We only have swords and Mommy and Daddy are powerful enough to block those." Angel thought hard.

"Leave it all up to me." Marina smiled. "OH NARRATORS!!!" 

((AN Attack of the narrators!!))

The two narrators, Elisha and Nichole appear with a poof of smoke. They dust themselves off and walk towards Angel and Marina.

"What is it now Marina? First you want to fly to Japan now what?" Nichole ((me)) said with an attitude.

"Yeah what do you want?" Elisha said, mimicking Nichole.

Nichole turned to Elisha and hit her over the head. 

"Hey what was that for?" Elisha yelped.

"For being an idiot!" 

"Ok." Elisha said and backed up a step.

"So anyways, you need weapons Angel? We have weapons. Elisha get the weapons." Nichole said, snapping her fingers.

Elisha run around chasing a butterfly. "Yeah you BUTTER fly away! Huh what Nikki? Oh yeah the weapons." She clapped her hands together and each Marina and Angel got a magical gun. "Can we go now Nikki? I'm cold."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Use these wisely children. Never, ever, EVER miss! Ok bye and have fun!" Nichole turned around then looked back at Li. "Bye Li." She winked and then in another poof, her and Elisha disappeared.

Angel and Marina smiled. "Now this is more like it. Look out, because you're gonna get killed!" Angel said, firing her gun at Sakura.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Li pushed Sakura out of the way and instead got shot in the side. Sakura saw this and she screamed. "LI!!!!!!"

_Push me again_

_This is the end_

_Here we go, here we go, here we go now_

Li fell to the ground, clutching his side feeling pain shooting up his left side. He glared at Angel. "You're going to be killed. Sooner or later, someone will kill you."

Angel shrugged. "And what's wrong with that?"

_1 - Nothing wrong with me_

_2 – Nothing wrong with me_

_3 – Nothing wrong with me_

_4 – Nothing wrong with me_

_1 – Something's got to give_

_2 – Something's got to give_

_3 – Something's got to give NOW!!!!!_

Marina held her gun up and pointed it at Sakura who was leaning over Li. She aimed but she realized what had happened to Li. He wasn't just shot... "Angel you didn't only shoot him. The bullet had poison in it so he's bleeding to death and he's been poisoned....good job sis!"

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Sakura had heard what Marina had said and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Madison. "Madison, get over here. We're at the side of the highway on the way to the airport. Angel showed up again and shot Li and poisoned him Hurry up!" She didn't let Madison get a word in before she hung up. Sakura held Li's hand in hers as Li's forehead broke out in sweat from fighting the poison. "Li, you're going to be fine. Madison's on her way here and you'll be helped. Just stay awake." 

_Skin against skin, blood and bone_

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_

_You wanted in and now you're here_

_Driven by hate, consumed by fear_

Marina couldn't take it anymore. "Angel, you don't actually hate them do you?"

Angel shook her head and whispered to Marina. :He's not going to die, trust me."

Marina shook with hate. "WHAT'S WORNG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S HURT?" She ran over to Sakura. "I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't think that anything would happen."

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Angel finally got the fact registered in her head that her dad might die. She felt tears running down her face as she ran over to Sakura. "Mommy. I don't want Daddy to die, I was just mad."

_1 - Nothing wrong with me_

_2 – Nothing wrong with me_

_3 – Nothing wrong with me_

_4 – Nothing wrong with me_

_1 – Something's got to give_

_2 – Something's got to give_

_3 – Something's got to give NOW!!!!!_

Sakura looked at her daughter and held Angel to her. "I know. You can't help it. Daddy'll be fine, we just have to wait for Madison ok?"

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Ahhhhh__, drop_

_Ahhhhh__, drop_

_Ahhhhh__, drop_

Madison skidded to a stop and Eli ran over to Li and Sakura. "Come on. I'll get Li in the car, you get to the hospital, we'll be right behind you, or in front of you." He picked Li up and took him to his car. "Go Madison!" He closed the door just as Madison sped away towards the closest hospital.

**At the hospital.......******

Li was rushed into the emergency room but when he got there, there was no doctor so the nurses had to take the bullet out of him. That took along time since the bullet was magic and it kept on hiding itself until all of the poison was in Li's system but they finally found it and got it out. 

Sakura went into Li's room to check up on him. She sat by his bed and brushed away the bangs that covered his eyes. "Oh Li, why did you go in front of me?" She asked herself out loud.

"Because then you'd be in this hospital bed." Li said weakly, opening his eyes. 

"Li." Sakura hugged Li as best she could without hurting him.

Li hugged her back as best he could while wincing in pain, but still hugged her. "Sakura, are you ok?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't be worrying about me, your the one that got shot." She let go of Li and stroked his cheek. "Your fever is down, but your still sick."

"How did I get sick from being shot?" Li said, putting his hand on Sakura's and kissed it lightly.

"It wasn't an ordinary gun. It was magical and full of poison. So every time the doctors tried to get the bullet out of you, it kept hiding itself until all of the poison was in your system." Sakura explained with tears in her eyes. "But the doctor should be here soon to take some blood to see what kind of poison it is."

Then the doctor staggered in. "Hitherefolks, mynameisDoctorRichardsandI'llbe......" then he fell on the ground unconscious. 

 "Oh dear God." Sakura said rushing over to the doctor. "Geez, he's drunk." She saw a nurse walk by the room. "Excuse me nurse, is there any other doctor on call right now, other then Dr. Richards?"

"I'm sorry miss, you'll have to wait until tomorrow." she said.

Then Marina and Angel walked up to Sakura and whispered to her. "The poison will kill him in 2 hours."

Sakura looked at her daughters, then Li, then back at the nurse. "We can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Well you're going to have to. We're very busy right now." the nurse said calmly.

"How many of your patients have 2 hours to live?" Sakura yelled in frustration.

The nurse checked her clipboard then up at Sakura. "None of them, they all have a while to live."

"WELL GUESS WHAT BITCH?! MY HUSBAND IS IN THAT ROOM AND HE ONLY HAS TWO HOURS TO LIVE! SO YOU CAN GET ANOTHER SOBER DOCTOR IN HERE OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Sakura said, pointing to Li who had started to sweat from the struggle to stay alive. 

"Y...yes miss, right away." The nurse said, stumbling backwards and running away.

Sakura sighed and walked back over to Li. "As you heard another Doctor is coming."

Li strained a smile. "I've never heard you yell and swear at the same time."

Sakura stroked his cheek. "Well she was getting on my nerves." A tear managed to slip down Sakura's face. "And I wasn't going to watch you die Li."

Li sat up and put one hand behind Sakura's neck. "You're not going to watch me die. I'll have Marina take you out of the room before then." He smiled and put his lips against Sakura's. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him down so Li was lying down on the bed. Li still had his hand around Sakura so she was now on top of him. He looked up into her eyes and kissed her again. Sakura closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

"Hello there.....oh I'll come back." The doctor said, shielding her eyes and walking back out of the room. 

"Ah!" Sakura was surprised at the new voice and she fell off of Li and off the bed. "Ow." She stood up quickly. "No wait! Come back. Are you the new doctor?"

The doctor walked back in. "Yes I am. A nurse was very distraught when she came to get me." She said thinking back.

Sakura looked over at Li who was blushing furiously. "She probably saw the condition my husband was in."

"Yes, probably. Oh my, he already has a fever." The doctor said, looking at Li whose face turned even redder at that.

"No, he's fine. I think." Sakura said, laughing silently at Li's face.

"Alright so I just have to take some blood ok?" The doctor said, taking out gloves and a clean needle.

Sakura almost fainted at the sight of it but the bed caught her. "I'm ok."

"You look more scared then me." The doctor said, she knew who Li was and what would happen if he died. She drew some blood and labeled it. "This will only take about 2 hours." 

"He only HAS 2 hours to live!" Sakura said, getting angry again. Lucky for the doctor, Li was holding her by the waist so she couldn't hurt the doctor.

"Ok I'll get it done in 15 minutes." The doctor said, shrinking back. "If you need anything, just call for Dr. Pearson ok? Ok bye!" Then she ran out of the room in fear and to get the blood to the lab.

"Ok well that worked."  Sakura said smiling and turning back to Li and kissed him on the cheek. 

Li only shook his head, laughing quietly. "Sakura, you will always amaze me." He pulled her down to lay beside him. "That's why I love you so much." He kissed the top of her head and stroked her arm.

Sakura smiled sadly. "She just better hurry up. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me Sakura, I promise."

Sakura shook her head. "You can't promise that Li." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "What if the doctor can't find anything wrong since it's magic. What if they know what's wrong but they can't cure you. What if...."

"Sakura,"  Li pulled her face p to look at him. "even  if they can't find a cure or something, I'm not going to stop fighting to stay alive." He brought his face closer to Sakura's and kissed her on the lips sweetly then pulling away as the doctor came back into the room.

"Well we know what's wrong with him and we think we can cure him. This drug has never been used before on humans since people aren't stupid enough to put this poison in a magical person." The doctor explained.

Sakura and Li almost choked. "What are you talking about? Magical powers?"

The doctor only laughed. "I'm a relative of Eli, I know all about you two. So are you willing to try this drug?"

Sakura and Li looked at each other. "Li......" Sakura said uncertainly.

"If it's the only way, I'll do anything." LI said, half to Sakura and half to the doctor.

The doctor nodded and hooked a clear liquid to Li's IV. "I'll check on you in the morning. Nurses will be monitoring you during the night though." And with that she left.

Sakura sighed. "I hope this works."

"Me too." Li said, feeling the new liquid through his veins.

They laid like hat for a couple of hours in silence and then Sakura slowly fell asleep, followed by Li.

**Morning.....**

Sakura was woken up by the morning light in her eyes from the open window.

"Hello." The doctor said sadly, walking into the room.

Li had waken up just before Sakura and looked at the doctor. "What's with the tone?"

The doctor looked down at he feet then up to the couple. "I have some bad news."

**AN: Well I'm going to leave it here for now! You'll have to wait to see what the doctor says! You can review and guess what she says if you really want to know. And I'll e-mail you back to tell you if you're right or not. So ja ne for now! **


	14. A lost causeI mean case and royalty?

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I put up unless I say otherwise.**  
  
Sakura and Li are in the ninth grade and they have captured all of the cards. Sakura has become the master of the Clow Cards and the gang now knows that Eli is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. I know this is a really crappy summary but if I give you a good one, it'll tell you too much about the story, and we don't want that now do we?? ^_~

**AN: Well it's that time again, my ranting! Yay for me! So anyways, sorry about the long wait for chapters but I wrote all the chapters for this story and then I'm going to update each chapter with a 1 week intervals. And then I'm going to finish writing my CCSerendipity. And then by the time I have that story updated, I'll be able to watch the movie, 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' so I can finish the story about that too. But while I'm doing all that I have to keep up my story on fictionpress.net because my story there is about my life so I have to write it before I forget it all. Ok and about this chapter, um....it's kinda weird so if I got some facts wrong in it, then don't kill me. And to let you all know, Eli and Li are really good lawyers. Well, onto the very short thank you list.....**

**Thank you list:**

**Chibi-Goten**** Angel: Thanks for the review. And well....Li might not be dying......but then what kind of story would THAT be??**

**C****hanging The Past: For Better Or Worse**

**Last Chapter**

Sakura was woken up by the morning light in her eyes from the open window.

"Hello." The doctor said sadly, walking into the room.

Li had waken up just before Sakura and looked at the doctor. "What's with the tone?"

The doctor looked down at he feet then up to the couple. "I have some bad news."

**Chapter 14: A lost cause..I mean case and royalty???**

****

Sakura's eyes filled with fear hearing what the doctor had said. She leaned down and grabbed Li's shirt. "No, you can't die Li, you can't! I won't let you, I love you too much!" 

Li caressed Sakura's hair. "Sakura, calm down, the doctor didn't say anything yet." He looked back up to the doctor and nodded. "Go on."

The doctor wrung her hands. "Well, I'm sorry to say but your ancestor is here." She smiled a bit. "Don't worry, the drug is working perfectly and you can go whenever you feel you have the strength." And with that she walked out of the room and in her place came in Madison and Eli. 

Sakura looked up and wiped her tears. "You're not going to die!" She smiled and hugged Li tightly.

Li smiled back and winced a bit, since Sakura was leaning on the bullet wound. "Hey guys."

Madison smiled. Li could tell that she had been crying, due to her red and puffy eyes. "I'm so glad you're going to be ok Li." 

Eli nodded. "Yeah, if you had died, who would I have called my cute lil' descendant?" 

"Watch it!" Li said, as he gave Eli a glare. And everyone knows that the Li-glare is the international sign of death. 

"Um..." Eli pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Well there's something I need to tell you. You know that case that we were assigned?"

(AN: remember, they're lawyers......) Li nodded. 'Yeah, you took care of it right?"

"Not exactly.....um....I...er.....we lost." He winced as he imagined Li's reaction.

**"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"** How did we lose? We had solid gold evidence that she didn't kill her husband! Where did it go?" Li said, sitting up and pushing Sakura off of him.

"Well, uh.....they got a counter for it. An alibi for every piece, I didn't even know that an alibi could be that the petting zoo was on fire. I just didn't think it was possible!" Eli replied. "You know, it wasn't easy."

Li was shaking with fury. "Of course it wasn't! You're trying to save a woman's life! When's the execution? Maybe if we hurry we can call for another trial." He said, hurriedly getting different clothes together to change into.

But he stopped when Eli put a hand on his shoulder. "It already happened. I'm sorry man, I can't believe I let you down."

Li stared out into nothingness as Sakura sat down in a daze as well. "So, there's nothing? We have nothing?" Li said, still staring.

Eli nodded. "Yeah. In her will she didn't leave anything to her lawyers and her son refused us to help. We got nothing, money or jobs."

Sakura started to sob. "Li, that's your life."

Li nodded, snapping out of his daze. "What about the kids? I've already refused being the Li-clan leader."

Just then little Angel popped her head into the hospital room. "Daddy, grandpa just died. Not your dad mommy. His daddy died. Ok bye." And as quick as she came, she disappeared. 

Madison scratched her head. "It's odd how a one year old can be talking like that, let alone fire a gun."

Everyone turned to look at her and they shook their heads. 

"So what are you going to do now?" Eli said, in a more cheery tone. 

"What the hell do you mean what am I going to do? And what's with the tone?" Li demanded, feeling no grief over his grandfather's passing.

"Well," Eli started in a fatherly tone. "Your grandfather was royalty, and I don't mean the Li-clan. I mean emperor royalty." 

"Yeah so?" Li said, obviously annoyed with Eli's antics. 

"Since your dad passed away, and you have no uncles and no male cousins......." Eli said, hoping somebody, anybody would catch his drift.

"So you're saying he gets all of his inheritance?"  Sakura said, wiping her tears away and sitting upright in her chair.

Eli only smiled that little smile of his as people burst in the room and measured Sakura and Li. Some other people came in carrying Marina and Angel and measuring them as well.

Sakura sighed. "This is like when Madison would measure me for clothes." Then everybody realized something. "CLOTHES?"

The people left the room as quickly as they had came leaving a very confused family, a woman videotaping everything and a reincarnation smiling greatly. "What, you didn't honestly expect to become royalty without the proper attire now do you?" Eli asked, his smile never leaving his face.

Then quick as a blink, the people came back with traditional Chinese clothing. (AN: If you want, you can check out what they got. Sakura's:     Li's:   I know this doesn't look like what he'd wear, but it's the best I could find for nobility clothing. Marina: and last but not least, Angel: )

_Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen  
  
I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around   
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end  
  
Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around  
  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When You believe  
  
There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday  
  
Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me  
  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When You believe  
  
When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way  
  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When You believe_

"Your plane is waiting for you your majesty." one of the servants said to Li.

"Whoa, your majesty. You don't have to call me that." Li said, as some other servants tried to dress him. "And please don't dress me! I'm capable of it myself. If I really need help though I'll get Sakura to do it."

Hearing this, Sakura's face went pitch red and she continued to help with Angel and Marina. "Alright I'll be right back." Sakura said, taking a dress from one of the servants and she walked into the bathroom to change. A few minutes she came out and looked at herself. "This really isn't me. Ah!" As soon as she said that, more people started to work on her hair. "Um....Li?"

Li only laughed. But he stopped as soon as the servants moved away from Sakura. "Whoa....." He stared at Sakura, amazed at the transformation.

"Yeah I know. It isn't me at all. I'm not sure if it looks good." She said, turning around as she attempted to look at the back of the dress.

"You look beautiful." Li snapped out of his gaze and stood up, walking over to another of the servants and took his clothes and looked at the items. "Um....this is...."

"Come now. You've no time to change now. You'll have to change on the plane." An older woman said, picking up Angel and shooing the rest of the family out. "Come now, outside."

So they got onto the private jet that was waiting outside for them. (AN I want a private jet....*sniff*) Li changed into his robes and came back to sit with the rest of  his family with a red face. "This isn't me at all either. So don't feel bad Sakura." He sat down beside Sakura and looked out the window.

Sakura laughed and turned Li's face to hers. "You still look good in it." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Li smiled back and pulled Sakura towards him, and she leaned her head against his chest. "This is happening really fast."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah it is." She looked over at her kids and smiled. "But I'm not one to complain."

As soon as the plane landed in China and they stepped off of the plane, there were hundreds of newspaper reporters with their cameras flashing away. Sakura turned away and Li held onto her. "Hide the kids." Li whispered to the older lady who had taken Angel and Marina.

Sakura held onto Li as they walked off of the plane and into the limo that was waiting for them. Soon after, Angel and Marina crawled into the limo and it sped off.

Once they got to the palace Li realized something. "Wasn't this place mad a tourist attraction a while ago?"

One of the servants named Xin Hua spoke up. "The Forbidden City was a tourist attraction yes. But they changed it last year and so now the royal family will live in it once more. And don't worry, everything has been fixed so it's all new." She smiled and walked into the gates. 

Li and Sakura shrugged and walked in behind Xin Hua to look at their new home

**AN**** sorry about cutting this chapter so short but I thought it would be a good choice. Well please review/flame or whatever and ja ne until next chapter.**


End file.
